Love in an Elevator
by Meech0831
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce, single, new job, new city. What happens when she meets a mesmerizing brunette? Will they find a connection? Will they be two ships that pass in the night? Or will they find Love in an Elevator? Rated T for now, poss M for later chapters, also, poss triggers, but only slightly. Other Glee characters involved, but mostly Brittana. Brittana is Forever!
1. Chapter 1

Love in an Elevator

**a/n - This is an AU fanfic. Some of the places are real, and some are not. Some are real places that are not necessarily actually located in NYC. I took a lot of liberties with this story. Bare with me. Possible triggers, but I'm pretty sure they're tame if there are any. I also took some liberties with the personality traits of the characters. I tried to stay as true as I could, but I really don't like the idea of a "dumb blonde" Brittany. So, in this story, she's flighty, but smart. Santana is mostly the same, just not as bitchy and a lot more easy going and loyal with her friends than normal. Also, most of this is going to be in Brittany's POV, but there will be occasional Santana POV parts and chaps.**

**a/n 2 - I've had this written for quite awhile now, but I wanted to get the story I had out there first. Let me know what you think. I have a few more halfway written, so once I end a story, that won't be the last of Brittana. Just maybe that story, but I'll always be thinking of more. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or twitter me. meeech69. I'm always entertaining any new ideas. Thanks for reading, you all are awesome.**

**a/n 3 - Special shout out to my bestie lyleerose for helping me with my stories. Without her, most of these would still just be in my head or typed and nowhere to go. You da best!**

**a/n 4 - BTW - Happy Birthday HeMo!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee. But I do hope RIB inc, takes our fandom seriously and gives us what we deserve! BRITTANA FOREVER! And rumors of a Brittana getting back together in a very special way better be for real!**

Brittany POV

"Damn! I'm already leaving 15 minutes late! God, I hope there isn't any traffic, I can't be late on my first day." Brittany exclaimed as she looked at the clock on the kitchen stove.

One interview and I have the job of my dreams! I can hardly wait to start, but I can't be late. That would not look good. Good thing there wasn't a lot of traffic.

As I'm driving to work, I look back on my last few years leading up to this moment. I knew as soon as I graduated from High School I wanted to get out of Lima. But exactly how I was going to do that, I wasn't sure. Finally, I received a scholarship for dance, my first true love, and for Graphic Arts at NYU. I loved to dance and I loved designing websites. So my ultimate goal, graduate with a degree in Graphic Arts with my minor in Dance. As I was interviewing for possible jobs in the GA field, I also went on several dance auditions. Much to my dismay, nothing ever amounted from the auditions. So I decided to apply for a few jobs teaching dance at some of the local dance studios. I was lucky enough to nab a dream job teaching kids to dance two nights a week and an occasional Sat. I loved that job and hoped it would take me somewhere, but I knew I needed to make more money to pay all these bills. Inheriting a house from your aunt is one thing, but paying for everything else that goes with it requires a little bit more than I make at the moment.

One of the guys I teach dance with, Mike Chang, told me of a firm that his cousin works at. He said that they were in the market for some young, up and coming designers and had a few positions open. I said I'd look into it. One interview and two call-back interviews later; I have a fantastic job with some pretty good benefits, not to mention that the pay is way better than I had ever thought. Just think, I get paid, from both jobs, doing the two things I love best. Amazing! Everything is all rainbows and unicorns in my universe now!

"Ahh, a parking garage with plenty of spaces available! That's almost unheard of where I'm from, I'll take it." I said aloud while taking the 10th spot closest to the tunnel leading to the lobby of the Landon Hall Building.

I walked through the tunnel, opened the clear glass paned double doors and walked inside. Once inside, I looked at the marquis above the bulletin board in the lobby to make sure I went to the right floor. 'Int'l Web Designs and Marketing, 8th floor.' That was my destination. There were many other companies, law firms and offices in this building as well as one of Landon Hall's Corp Headquarters offices. I was excited to work in this building as well, because it was one of the newest, most modern and technicalogically advanced buildings in the tri-state area.

I walked over to the hallway where the elevators were, pressed the UP button and waited. I was looking at my iPhone and checking some notes I had taken when I heard a group of people come in behind me. There seemed to be about 6 or 7 of them and they all talked and laughed as if they knew each other or at least worked together. 3 men and 4 women. We all stood there waiting for the elevator to arrive to carry us to our perspective floors to start our daily routine. I noticed one of the women caught my eye straight away. I can't explain it, just something about her, maybe her eyes or her laugh or the sound of her raspy voice when she was speaking to her friends. She had these dark chocolate brown eyes that I tried hard not to look into when she looked over at me. When I looked up, our eyes locked. I smiled shyly when she smiled softly at me and then looked back to her friends. She had long, dark brunette hair with big wavy curls on the ends, perfect carmel tan colored skin. Not too dark, maybe it was a nice tan. Probably Hispanic or Latina. Wait! They're the same thing aren't they. I get these things so confused. She had a full beautiful looking mouth and luscious plump lips. She didn't look like she belonged there. Maybe and actress or model, but not a business woman. Definitely easy on the eyes.

"So, Santana, how was your blind date last night?" one of the men in her group asked her jokingly.

The spotlight was, of course, then on her. One by one, the rest of the group started poking fun and prodding her for information on her "blind date".

"Okay, okay! I give in. It was ok, but she was a little too way out there for me." she smiled back at the group, then a quick shy glance my way. Probably because I was the only person not associated with her entourage.

Why would she look my way and care what I thought? How would she know that I was listening intently to this part of the conversation? She wouldn't. My newbie, first day paranoia setting in. Although, the she in her reply did catch my attention.

Her one female friend jumped in.

"What do you mean 'out there'?"

Just then the elevator doors opened up. I walked in immediately and the rest of the group followed.

"Eight please." I asked since I was in the back of the elevator.

I should have waited to go in, but my uneasiness pushed me on. I noticed that after the one man depressed the 8 button, he depressed the 9 button. Well, now I knew they worked on the floor above me.

"Come on, Santana! What do you mean 'out there'?" one of the men asked.

"It started off ok, but then we started to order our meal. I understand substituting or not wanting something on or in your meal, but she had a quirk about every little thing she ordered." the brunette said, sounding exasperated by the events of her date.

"Like what?" one of the guys asked.

"No salt and pepper on the steak, she would do that herself at the table. Grill it only 6 minutes on each side. Lettuce only on her salad. And get this…she brought her own fucking salad dressing! I couldn't believe it when she pulled a bottle out of her purse!" Santana said laughing.

"No way! Your kidding?" they all laughed and said practically at the same time.

"What else?" they all asked, practically in unison. I had to hold in my chuckle.

"Well, she kept asking things about me and things I like to do. Like the God damned Inquisition." she spat.

"What's wrong with that?" the friend with the funny squirrel tail on his head. I guess he thought that made him look badass.

Honestly, to me, it kind of made him look like an ass.

"I'm getting there Puck! It was like she wanted to know everything about me and was keeping mental notes. But every time I asked a question about her, she would wave her hand like you don't need to know that, and then go on asking me more questions. Can you believe the nerve…waiving me off. It took all I had to keep Snix from giving her a piece of our minds. Then she started to ask more specific and uneasy questions. Where do I live? Do I have a roommate? How long have I been single? House or apartment? Dog or cat or any pet? Then every so often she would say a few small things about herself." the Latina ranted.

"I know that sounds like normal dinner conversation, but I hardly got a word in edgewise other than my answer, and it was like she was reading from a checklist. Wanky! Plus, I felt very uneasy about her need for an answer after the question." Santana continued on at the urging of her friends.

"Then, when the dinner was over, I was ready to leave, pay and take myself back home and," she stopped to take a breath.

"AND!" they all said in unison then chuckled.

"And then she said she wanted to follow me and come in for a nightcap. I said I had an early morning and that I wasn't in the mood for any more alcohol. She gave me a look then said that wasn't what she meant!" the raven haired beauty replied.

"Wow! She was fast!" the short blonde haired womn said!

"No shit, Quinn! I was dumbfounded. I almost didn't know what to say." she smirked.

"What did you end up saying?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I said that I had a nice time, that I thought I was ready but it turned out I'm not ready to jump into another dating game or relationship yet." she replied, continuing to retell her night.

"Was she ok with that?" this Quinn person asked.

"Well, it didn't seem at first, but then she said ok, looked a little disappointed, gave me a peck on the cheek, turned and left. Thank God!" she remarked.

"It wouldn't be the first time that Satan had a stalker!" one of the other guys, a blonde, Justin Beiber look-a-like, piped in, as they all chuckled at the comment.

"What did you do after that?" piped up the other of the men. This one looked like the Jolly Green but White Giant.

"I let out a huge sigh of relief, Finn, then left. I took about an hour to get home to make sure she wasn't following me though!" Santana laughed as did the rest of the group.

The elevator door dinged to signal the 8th floor and the doors opened.

"Excuse me, please. I believe this is my stop." I said softly.

The crowd turned and looked at me, parted and they all smiled as I scooted by. The last person I saw as I left the elevator was the woman that caught my eye downstairs who's name I found out to be Santana. I smiled back at them all, thanked them and stepped out as the doors closed behind me.

The rest of the day, those dark chocolate brown orbs would haunt my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - I want to thank everyone for all the views, faves and alerts so quickly! You are awesome! I would love reviews, but I am not a review hound. If I get them I get them, if I don't, oh well. I do this for the enjoyment for myself and hopefully the entertainment of my readers. The chapters for this story might not be as long as my previous story, but they will be long enough to keep you enticed and coming back for more.**

**a/n 2 - I have about half of this already written and outlined, but if there is anything you want to see, or suggest, feel free to PM or twitter me! Meeech69. I would love to hear some feedback. I am going to update as often as I can, but real life and an outdated laptop tends to make things a little difficult. I'm hoping for weekly, but I will definitely not abandon this story ever! I find too many stories that have been abandoned that I absolutely love and wish they would finish. So, as a promise, I will not do that to my readers.**

**a/n 3 - As always, a huge s/o to lyleerose...without her help and guidance, I wouldn't be doing any of this. Check out her story Meant to Be! It's awesome.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I wish I did, there would never have been Bram - only Brittana, Faberry and Tike. I love Sugartie! Score!  
**

Part 2

Santana POV

Hmmmm, I wonder who that is? She must be new. I haven't seen her around before, Santana thought to herself. She looks nice enough. Shy maybe. But damn, those long legs and honey blonde hair, thump thump, thump thump! And those eyes, stunning piercing blue eyes! Fuck!

"Hey, Santana? Are you there? What's got your attention? Or should I say, who has your attention?" Puck asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ahhhh, you were looking at the new girl in the elevator!" piped in Finn. The rest of the group gave a little chuckle.

"Easy on the eyes, eh, Santana?" Quinn said as she gave Santana an elbow to the ribs.

"I thought you weren't ready for the dating game or to jump into a new relationship yet."  
Finn said. Exiting the elevator as they all started laughing.

"I just said that to my blind date!" Santana said, trying to justify her gaze on the woman exiting the floor below.

"So you are interested in her? Aren't you?" asked Tina, one of her other co-workers.

"I don't know Tina, but there was something about her. Achhh, It'll never happen, she's probably not even gay. But I guess straight, or bi or hopefully gay, anything would be better than the conceited, Buffy the Vampire wannabe Kitty Wilde I had to endure for 2 hours for my blind date! But I doubt I would have a chance anyway. Did you see her? She's beautiful." Santana said dejected.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Satan, but you're one hot bad ass chica!" Puck added.

"Thanks Puck. Leave it to you to say it like it is. Even though, this time, I appreciate it." I smiled at my lesbro.

"No problemo'! That's what us Lesbro's are for." He laughed, wrapping his arm around me and kissing me on the top of the head.

"Wait! You're blind date was Kitty Wilde? Rachel Berry's understudy? The Rachel Berry? How could you not know who she is. No wonder she didn't talk about herself. Everyone knows practically everything about her anyway." Quinn said oblivious to my disdain.

"I don't...oooooohhhh. That Kitty Wilde! Stupido! Stupido! Stupido!" I said smacking myself in the forehead.

"Yeah, that Kitty Wilde. Who set you up on the blind date to begin with. I don't understand." Quinn chuckled.

"I didn't know it was her. Okay, everytime you talk about her, I only got the sweet side you see. Not the obnxious side I got on the blind date. I always thought Broadway stars are supposed to be down to earth or conceited as hell, not crazier than Lindsay Lohan taking out her girlfriends sportcar on a joyride and getting arrested with another girl. Fuck! Well, Quinnie Pooh, since you seem to know so much about her, I'll give you her cell number and you can have all the hobbit's understudy lady loving you want with the primadona diva!" I added.

"I have her number already, remember? We have a mutual friend. Come on San, she couldn't have been that bad?" Quinn chided.

"I'll keep it simple. She FUCKIN', sure as hell was! At least with me anyway. She's all yours sweetie! Try and tell me you're just friendly with her. I know you want to tap that. Admit it. Now back to the beautiful blonde Barbie we were talking about..." I said sarcastically, effectively changing the subject, turning from a gape mouthed Quinn and back to Puck and Mercedes.

"Hey, you never know. Crazier things have happened. So what if blondie is straight?" Mercedes, another co-workers and friends asked.

"From my experience Cedes, straight women don't work out for me. They're either experimenting, moving on to the next woman or going back to men. I don't know why, they just don't stay with me." Santana said matter of factly.

"Maybe it's because you show them Satan or Snixx instead of San-fucking I'm a sweetheart-tana. So whether she is or isn't, you're going to give up before even finding out?" Puck asked.

"Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, what do you suggest I do?" Santana chortled back snidely.

"Get to know her on the elevator!" Puck replied smugly.

"Real smart! How the fuck am I going to do that?" I snipped back.

"You're Santana Mother-Fucking Lopez! You'll figure something out." Puck responded.

How am I going to figure that out? I would like to get to know her better. I don't even know her name. What is it about her, though, that clicked? I have to figure that out. Just one glance from her and I felt a spark or connection or something. I am not going to focus well today I can tell already. My mind will be wandering on how to find out more about this woman other than the fact that she has the most fucking amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. First of all, knowing her name would help.

I know she has to be new, because I've never seen her here before today. Since, this was the beginning of a normal work week, I'm guessing it's her first day. I remember my first  
day.

About 3 years ago, just before I graduated from NYU Tisch School of Music and Performing Arts, I applied to a few places in the area. I got several offers, but where I work now, was the best and most lucrative, as well as promising offer. So, I jumped at the chance to work for such a prestigious company. I actually got a job working with some of the best people in the music producing business. I had aspirations of making it as a singer or songwriter. I still write, but learning the business behind the business, was exhilarating. I loved learning about the studio, the producing and the mixing. I knew either path I chose, I was actually going to being working in an industry and with people that I enjoyed. Well, most of them anyway.

Now, I had become a force to be reckoned with, not because of my bitchiness, which I definitely could be. But because the fact that I was good at what I did. I was a protégé, you might say. I had a knack for picking the good ones, and the ear for the sound. Plus, I had a group of friends and co-workers that made the work exciting and fun.

There was Noah Puckerman, Puck to most of us. Goofy, thinks his Mohawk makes him badass, but all around nice guy. He's been my best friend since we were toddlers. We grew up across the street from each other, went to the same schools and found our way to New York together. He's always there for me, as well as trying to set me up on countless blind dates. I told him I would go on these blind dates as long as them had never been some of his one-night stands. He still had no plans to settle down anytime soon. We both had been employed with in months of each other, so working together on a daily basis was actually exciting. Puck was a musician by trade, but he also had a ear for talent and the smooth talking charm to bring them in. I was the deal closer to sign them.  
Next, there was Sam Evans. I had met him through his girlfriend, now wife, Mercedes Jones. They basically came as a two-shot. Sam could sing and play guitar, but I knew his way around a studio and was mostly used as a studio musician and singer. Sometimes we would use his voice for voice-overs, because he had this uncanny knack of constantly breaking out into impromptu impersonations. So, we took advantage of that. Mercedes, on the other hand…..Diiiiivvvvaaaa! Funny and Ghetto as hell, but, man, what a powerful voice. Obviously, we use her for her pipes. She has had 2 albums go platinum, but she still chooses to stay with us.

Next, my best "girl" friend Quinn Fabray. She used to date Puck in High School, got pregnant, dated Puck again after college, then finally gave up on him ever settling down and just decided to be friends. Now, they are best friends as well. Strange how things work out. She is our corporate lawyer for the firm. She went to Yale Law School, but never lost touch with us. When the opportunity arose to bring us all back together, I jumped at it and coaxed her back to New York. Lately, I've caught her eyeing Broadway Star Rachel Berry from afar. She is always attending one of Rachel's shows, spending time with her outside of work hours and claiming that they're best friends. She keeps saying how she's straight and that Rachel is a special friend, but I wonder how special is special? How anyone can stand to be around a big-nosed, non-stop talking, half-pint midget is beyond me, but if that's what makes her happy, who am I to judge her. I'll just use my best sarcasm when the mood fits, and most of the time, it's when Rachel Berry name is brought up or whenever she is around. I don't know how stupid that makes me, knowing that I didn't put two and two together and realize that this was the same Rachel Berry that my blind date was her understudy. I didn't really even find out her last name until we were practically parting ways. I only knew her by Kitty. How was I supposed to know Wilde was her last name. She didn't even tell me until we said good-bye and then only because she handed me her business card filled with gold frikkin stars everywhere. Must have been Rachel's wonderful frikkin idea.

Last and definitely least, Finn Hudson. I don't even know where to begin to describe him. Chauffeur? Bodyguard? Chubber wan Kenobi! He works with us, but I'm not sure how to explain exactly what he does. He ogles over Quinn, pines over a broken romance with Rachel, that's how Quinn and Hobbit met, being introduced by Finn. How apropos. Funny if you really think about it. Introduce you're so-called straight lawyer girlfriend to so-called straight Broadway star and friend of a friend of a cousin you grew up. Then girlfriend breaks up with you 3 months later only to be going on continuous trips and plays the same time Barbra wannabe Berry is out of town. Fucking funny as hell if you ask me. He still doesn't get it, but that's how slow the Frankenteen is. Seriously though, Finn is a nice guy and would do anything for anyone of his friends. I'm just glad he takes my jibes as they're meant. Sarcasm at it's best!

The next item on my agenda, is the blue-eyed, blonde beauty working on the floor below. I hadn't been able to keep my thoughts clear of her smile since that short interaction on the elevator. Just that once quick second that our eyes locked on Monday, I knew there was something about her that I had to get to know. I wanted to get to know! Getting to know her was going to be my mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n - So far you have been amazing! Thanks to all the new views, faves and alerts! I'm still in awe at all the views so far. I've got some ideas in mind for this, but again, if anyone has some suggestions, I'm all ears! This story is pretty much mostly fluff, but I may have a few dramatic events pop up here and there. But, because of what's going on with the show, I feel that we need all the fluff and romance we can find! I'm not a fan of B!ram so I refuse to even add that to this or any of my stories. Just another inconsistency of Glee taking a character and making him or her totally out of character! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or any parts of Glee whatsoever! **

Part 3

Brittany POV

The first 3 weeks of my new job went by without any complications or major problems. After that first day in the elevator, I noticed that the brunette, Santana if I remember correctly, (definitely Latina) and most of her group of co-workers arrived almost at the same time every morning, took lunch at the same time every afternoon and left at 5:30pm every night. That kind of schedule is pretty easy to keep track of. Which, of course, I did. I was intrigued by this woman. Everyday in the elevator, there was a small glance or shy smile my direction or sometimes even a quick hello from her. In turn I would say a soft, quick hello back, nothing more, though. I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was paying that much attention to her, so I didn't go out to lunch every day. I made it a point to take my lunch with me a couple days each of those first 3 weeks. Why was she constantly on my mind? I knew she was gay because of the conversation she had with her friends on the my first day here. I knew she had no clue I was interested in women, nor the fact that I was even single and had been for quite some time.

"Hey, Britt, you ready for lunch? We're all going down to Blockhead's." Kurt asked as he tore me from my thoughts.

He was one of my co-workers that befriended me from the first day I had arrived. Kurt was fun, energetic, bright, great sense of humor, and the only person there that caught on that I was gay. Probably because his "gaydar" was pinging from the moment we met, as mine was on him. Kurt was gay, a little on the flamboyant side but not too feminine acting. He was quite versed in fashion, a fact that wasn't totally lost on me. But, nevertheless, we both figured each other out right away. Funny how we do that, I thought. I considered him a friend heading towards best friends. We did practically everything together. His partner Blaine was out of the country on business for 6 months and Kurt needed to occupy his loneliness. That was me. It was strange meeting Blaine by face-to-face Skype chats on the computer, but it was fun.

"Yeah, let me log-off." I answered back. "I'm on my way!" We left the office and waited for the elevator to come down.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was because I had totally lost track of time. The doors of the elevator opened and I was starting to blindly walk in when I felt Kurt pull my arm to the right.

"It might help if you watched where you were walking. You might run into people!" he said jokingly.

I looked up to say something smart to him but my words were caught on my tongue. Kurt was not standing in front of me. Instead, I looked up to see raven colored waves and these obsidian pooled dark brown eyes. I couldn't look away. Finally, I regained my senses.

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." I admitted.

"That's obvious!" Kurt said embarrassing me. I elbowed him in his side and he just giggled at me.

"That's ok, I should have moved out of the way for you. I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I'm sorry…." my apology unfinished as I was interrupted.

"Well, we could be saying sorry the entire trip down, so we'll just leave it that, it was an innocent mistake. Will that work for you?" She winked at me and smiled.

Wow! What a beautiful smile. I felt another elbow in the ribs from Kurt,

"Wha…yeah. I mean, yes that works for me." I said softly while starting to look at my feet feeling my cheeks start to burn even more embarrassed than before.

As we rode the elevator down, I was thinking to myself, what the heck am I going to do for 8 floors now. Look at my feet. Ignore Kurt as he kept nudging me and smiling at me. Instead, I Look at the numbered buttons of the elevator. God, I felt like a teenager. My heart was racing and my palms were starting to feel clammy. Again, I was taken from my thoughts by the vibration from my iPhone. As I noticed the caller ID I noticed that it was my brother. I never get calls from my youngest brother in the middle of the day. Something must be going on.

"Hey, Jody! (short for Jordan) What's up?" "Yeah….is she okay?" I said as I could feel the color drain from my face. "Well, I don't know if I can get away so soon, I just started 3 weeks ago. How bad is it? Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back tonight. Love you too!" I ended the call, brought my phone down, but continued to stare at it.

"Britt, is everything alright?" Kurt asked very concerned.

I had practically told him my life story already, so he knew the names of my family members. So when I said Jody, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm not sure, my Aunt in Pittsburgh tripped going down the stairs this afternoon and Jody said she fell pretty hard." I explained as I started to choke up.

"So what did he say?" Kurt asked, concern covering his face.

"The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. So far they have only said that she is unconscious, tore some ligaments in her knee and hit her head pretty hard." I started to tear up then.

At that point, I realized that everyone in the elevator was listening to our conversation. Kurt urged me on.

"What else did your brother say?" he asked.

"Only that my mother was beside herself and said to call me and see if I could get down there as soon as possible." I relayed.

"Kurt, what should I do? I just started. I don't even know how much time I would need." sweetheart that he is, he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away my tears.

"Why don't you give Will a heads up when we get back from lunch on what is going on at your aunts. Then after dinner, call and see exactly what has happened and what state your aunt is in." he suggested.

"Okay, I can do that. But I'm going to be a basket case all afternoon, you do realize this don't you?" I said to him bluntly.

"That's why I'm coming over with you. You will not be alone through this, I promise." He said to me with a caring smile.

"You are the best friend anyone could have. Thank you!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Will Schuester was our Floor Manager. He was the best manager I had ever worked for. Anything you needed to know about web design he knew because he started from the bottom and worked his way up. Also, he was humble and personable. Will always had an open door policy and would work with any problem in any situation if possible. Besides the fact he had just started dating a woman from one of the floors below us named Emma, I don't think he would be against anything that had to do with family. Thank God for newfound love.

The elevator came to a stop at the lobby and we all exited. Just as I was stepping out of the elevator, I felt a small touch on my shoulder. I turned to see who wanted my attention.

"I hope everything is ok with your aunt." Santana said, softly smiling and then walking away with her co-workers. Just before she got to her group, she turned around and smiled again, then went away to lunch with her friends.

Fuck me running sideways! I could definitely get lost in that smile and those eyes. I really need to get my game back on. I have been out of the dating circle way, way to long.

I hadn't been on a real date in almost two years, let alone in a relationship. After thinking I was in love with someone, only to get my heart totally crushed and broken, I didn't think I was honestly worth anyone's time. I had let my self esteem and self confidence get so low that I didn't even want to go out on a date even if I was asked. My family and friends and Kurt, after I told him the story, all insisted that I was not in the wrong and that anyone would be lucky to have me as their date, let alone girlfriend. I had fantastic support from my family about everything. When I had come out to them in High School, they said that they had already known, they were just waiting for me to let them in. My friends were the exact same. Nobody was shocked or surprised. They all said the same thing, they knew I was special and different, but they loved me for me, not who I loved.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by at a snails pace. Finally, it was time to leave for the day. Kurt and I got to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. As always, we got in, and there, near the back of the small enclosed space was Santana. This time she made direct eye contact with me, nodded and smiled. We stepped in and continued our conversation on the nights events. When the doors opened to the lobby, we all exited and headed for the parking garage. One of Santana's co-workers, Puck, held the door for everyone and was thanked as we all passed through. I noticed tonight that Santana had driven herself in because she stopped at her car alone. Sometimes, I would notice her carpooling with some of the other girls or Puck. I continued on to my car which was parked directly next to Kurt.

"So, I'll meet up with you at your place. I have to stop by and get a few things, then I'll be right over. Ok?" he said turning to his car.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks Kurt, I really appreciate this." I told him as we leaned over our cars.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." he smiled at me, shut his door and drove off.

I turned to get into my car and I noticed that Santana was still standing by her car talking to one of her friends. Quinn if my memory serves me right. I got into my car, started it and pulled out. Just as I passed her and her friend, she looked over to me, smiled and made a slight wave with her hand. What could I do? I waved back very hesitantly and continued out of the parking garage hoping that I wouldn't run into anything in my ecstatic stupor at the moment. I actually had a little something to smile about on my way home. Maybe today was the day for me to break out of my shell. Maybe today was the day for me to get back on that horse and try my luck at dating, or getting to know a new person again. Maybe Santana was that person to change my life. Maybe!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n - Thanks again for all your wonderful views, faves and follows! I'm starting to get a little bummed at how long they are keeping Brittana apart...it took us 3 seasons to finally get them together...they are together for 3 1/2 dull-ass lame episodes for season 4 then OOC break them up. Then Britt is totally OCC and goes crazy...then the monstrosity of B#ram happens for the last 4 episodes with more dialogue and plot than Brittana for the last 3 seasons. Ugh! We really need them back together in an epic way like rumored and staying together...running off to NYC together and...well yeah, you get it! We Need our girls together and NOW! (and with more dialogue than B!ram ever dreamed of)**

**a/n 2 - Thanks for letting me rant, Like I've said before, I have not watched or will not watch GLEE until Brittana is back together to stay! Just relying on tweets and tumblr to update me. I'm hoping you like what I've posted so far, I've had this written for a long time, I just really wanted to get the other one finished first. **

**a/n 3 - Lylee, you are the best, I'm sure I've told alot, but it's never enough. Thanks for everything. 3**

Part 4

Santana POV

Britt, her name is Britt. I wonder what that is short for. Britt. Britty, Brittany? I'll just have to listen closer next time and see if I can figure it out. I feel bad for her, I hope her aunt is ok. At least now the ice is, in a way broken. Eye contact, smile, a slight wave. I even had the courage to say something to her, albeit short, but it is a start. I normally don't ever have a problem starting conversation of being bold, but with this girl, she has me all tongue tied. Every time I see her, my heart races and my hands start to get clammy. This is something definitely new for me. I've never quite felt like this before.

I know what kind of car she drives and that she drives in alone every morning. She drives on of those SUV crossovers. Actually, the vehicle seems to fit her. I love the fact that it's Dark Blue and she has a sticker on the back window that says "Dancer's do it with Rhythm". Cute. She comes in and leaves pretty much the same time every day. Sometimes she goes to lunch, but not always. When she does, it's the same time I go and she always is accompanied by her friend Kurt. Her and Kurt seem to be very close. They surely can't be together. I thought I heard around the building that he was gay. Maybe I'm wrong. I am probably over thinking everything as usual. One step at a time I keep saying to myself. Damn! This is so unlike me. I am Santana-motherfucking-Lopez, when I see something I like a go after it, like a Panther on the hunt. Just like Puck said. Why am I like melting butter when it comes to this tall, blonde, gorgeous woman with the piercing blue eyes, that works in my building that I creep over in an elevator. Pathetic Creeper!

Brittany POV

I walked in the door, threw the keys in the tray that was on the hutch near the door. Took off my jacket and shoes and headed for the kitchen. Just then, Lucky, my big orange and white tiger tom cat greeted me with a chirp and his usual unique "Hewwwoooo". I rescued him about 3 yrs ago after he was hit by a car. Since then, he has been my one and only loyal companion ever since Lord Tubbington II passed in his sleep at the ripe old age of 22. God, I miss him. I rescued my new pet on the side of the road. He had been hit by a car, but not severely. He was still alive and just huddled in a little ball when I pulled over. I took him to the vet and hunted for an owner, but no one came forward. Therefore, he was Lucky that I was the one that drove by and saved him. I got Lucky his food, water and treat, then I grabbed a glass and poured myself an iced tea. I went back to the living room, turned on the Flat screen and waited for Kurt to arrive. In the meantime, I decided to call my youngest brother Jody to see if there had been any change or news on my aunt.

"Hello." my brother answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Jode, has there been any news yet? I'm going nuts here." I asked anxiously.

"Well, there is good news and bad news. As usual." he replied.

"Isn't there always." I retorted back.

"The doctors said Aunt D will be ok, eventually. She has to have surgery on her knee and 6 months of rehab. She's still unconscious though. They think there is some swelling on her brain." he said cautiously.

"Great! Just great! Three weeks from her last fall and this happens to her." I started getting choked up and tears started to come down my cheeks.

"The doctors are not going to do any surgery on her knee until the swelling in her brain goes down. So they are going to keep her sedated and in a chemically induced coma until things calm down. Her vitals are looking better every day. Dr. T. doesn't think it's too bad, maybe a week or two like this and things should be ok. She wasn't without oxygen and she didn't quit breathing and her heart has always been beating fairly strong so he said the prognosis is good." my baby brother said trying to encourage me.

"Do I still need to go out there?" I asked. I really wanted to book a flight right then and there, but I need confirmation that I was needed that soon.

"I'm sure mom would feel better since we are so much farther away. So I guess, whatever you can do would be helpful." he said trying to downplay the situation.

"Okay, I have a few things at work to take care of. I let my boss, Will, know what's going on and he said to take whatever time I needed. Thank God the nature of my work, I can actually work from home or wherever as long as I have a laptop." I said thankfully.

"Good, so just let me know when you are going to go, and I'll tell mom and dad?" he asked.

I was watching the TV waiting for Kurt to get there when I finally heard his car pull into the drive. I went to the door, opened it and waited for him. As soon as he saw my face he put everything down and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Okay, we'll go inside and you sit. I'll cook and you tell me what is going on." he asked before he had barely stepped foot in my door.

"Alright." I said as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

Kurt started cooking dinner and I started telling him everything Jody had relayed to me.  
We had agreed to meet early the next morning to get a head start on everything. I thought to myself, I'm not going to be in the elevator when she gets there. Oh, well, my aunt is more important at the moment. Kurt decided to stay over night at my place in the guest room. That way we could go in together and get started together. Kurt was really a great friend. I don't know what I would do without him. I sat at my laptop that evening after dinner and started working on some of the projects on my plate while Kurt had his nightly Skype chat with Blaine from London. Even with the 5 hour time difference, I thought it was sweet that Blaine stayed up to Skype with Kurt. True Love at it's finest. Ha!

Friday morning came, Kurt and I got ready, had breakfast, got into my car and headed for work. Instead of starting at our normal 8:30am, we decided to start at 7:00am. We pulled into a space in the parking garage that was fairly close to the tunnel that led to the lobby of the Landon Hall Bldg.

"I like parking this close." I smiled and said to Kurt.

He smiled back and agreed with me. We got out of the car, grabbed our gear and headed to the tunnel. We got to the lobby and was amazed at the activity that was going on that early in the morning there.

"I guess this place is open all night!" Kurt looked at me as he mumbled.

I laughed at his remark and said, "Well, there are 12 floors in this building, I can't imagine that all the offices are 9-5."

We arrived at the elevator and depressed the up button. The left elevator arrived first. We got in and Kurt hit the 8 button for our floor.

"Hold the elevator please!" a familiar female voice shouted.

Kurt quickly pushed the open door button and waited for the woman and two others to get in. I looked up from my phone to see who all had entered the elevator. As I looked up, our eyes met! I couldn't believe it! There standing in front of me was Santana, looking just as amazed and shocked as I was that we were both there that early in the morning. We stared at each other for more than a moment. She broke her gaze and smiled.

"Thank you, 9 please." Kurt hit the button for 9, looked at me, smiled and gave me a quick elbow to the ribs.

We never really talked about Santana. Hell, I don't even know her last name yet. But he had watched me enough these last 4 weeks to know that I was smitten and definitely flummoxed by this dark haired Latina woman. I blushed and quickly looked downward so she couldn't see that he had seen right through me. All was quiet that early in the elevator. We reached the 8th floor and the doors opened. Kurt and I moved our way to the open doors and started to get out of the elevator. I couldn't resist, I turned around, waved and smiled as I walked away.

"That was pretty brazen of you. You don't normally do things like that Miss I'm Too Shy." Kurt poked fun at me.

"I know, but I don't know when I'm going to have a chance to really run into her again so, I took a glance back." I tried to explain.

"Brittany! Why don't you just start up a conversation with her. Or, after work in the parking garage, ask her for a drink or coffee? Just do something!" he pestered.

"I don't know. What if she says no?" I sighed.

"What if she says yes?" he countered.

"Kurt, I've never been the one to make a first move. EVER! What would I do? What would I say?" I babbled on.

"Well, I'd say since you are leaving on Sunday, you either better make a move today, or wait until you come back in…what 2 3, 4 weeks?" "How the hell can you be sooo damn shy and be such a fantastic dancer and designer? Amazing!" he chuckles to himself.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I definitely have to get my nerve up, that's for sure. Oh, well. She's probably already not interested or already has a new date." I said defeated.

"Now why on earth would you say that? I've seen the way she looks at you when you don't see. And I definitely see the way you look at her." He poked me and said matter of factly.

Santana POV

"That was definitely a surprise." Santana said softly

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Santana replied trying to lie.

"Now come on San! We've all seen the way you watch her when she walks in and when she leaves. Just ask her already!" Quinn said this time with a little more emphasis.

"I don't know. What if she's not into women? What if she says no? Geez, I feel like I'm fourteen and she's my first big crush. I've never been at a loss for words or afraid to ask anyone out. Why and what makes her so different?" Santana went on.

"I don't know, but you better do something quick. She's leaving this weekend and who knows when she is coming back from her trip."

"Ask her tonight before we leave the garage. What can it hurt? You'll be no worse off than you are now! Just a bit more frustrated, maybe!" Quinn tried to rationalize and giggled.

"I know, I know. You're right. Maybe I will tonight." Santana replied back to her.

What would I ask her? Where would we go? What does that matter now? I have to ask and get an answer first. What the hell is my problem? Usually I have no problem being bold and just going after what I see. This time it's different. Britt is Special. Yes! That's it! She's special. I don't want to blow this. I really would like this, whatever this is, or going to be to work. Take it slow.

Now to get the nerve up to ask her to lunch or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n - Well I think I've set an all time new record for updating for me. I wanted to be able to get this chapter up before the weekend was over. I like how it came out. I hope you do too. All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any typos or other mistakes, I don't have a beta. Just a friend that looks it over quickly before I post. Anyway, enjoy.**

**a/n 2 - Thanks again for all the views and faves. It seriously means alot.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own GLEE, and I really don't think anyone wants to at the moment!**

Part 5

Brittany POV

"Hey, what do you want for lunch? I can order take-out, delivery or we can just go somewhere." I could tell Kurt was hungry, he never offers to call for take out.

He always wants to go somewhere. I also knew we were trying to get a lot of work accomplished in a short amount of time. The more we got done today, the less time we would have to spend in the office on Saturday.

"You know what. Let's take the laptops with us and go have a nice lunch." I suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?" he asked again.

"How about we try that new Italian place down the street so we don't have to drive?" I said, wanting to walk and get some well needed fresh air.

"The Rotten Tomato Grille?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I've heard that it is really good and that the sandwiches are delicious." I smiled.

"But, I'm sure they don't have breadsticks like the ones at Breadstix!" we laughed,  
knowing that I'm kind of addicted to them. No one else here would be as strange as me to have breadsticks considered as a food group!

"Sounds good to me. When do you want to leave?" he asked impatiently. I could tell the unfed beast was about to burst from his chest.

"I have to finish this last item, log off and we can go." I answered back to him.

It was a beautiful sunny day in downtown NYC. 80 degrees and a slight breeze. Perfect for a nice walk and lunch. We arrived at the Grille and went inside.

"Good afternoon, Two for lunch today?" the host greeted.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt said back, as I caught his leering.

"Would you like a booth or a table?" The host asked and looked at Kurt. I think he was flirting. I had to smile. This time, it was me that gave Kurt an elbow to the rib.

"A booth please." I replied, giving Kurt a shame on you look.

"Right this way." as the host motioned for us to follow. "Here we are. Dawn will be your waitress today and she'll be right with you."

We sat down at our booth towards the middle of the Grille and I had my back to the front of the eatery. I ordered an Iced Tea, Tomato, Basil and Mozzarella toasted sandwich and a small Cobb salad. Kurt ordered the same thing except he had Pepsi to drink instead.  
We were in the middle of our meal when I felt someone being seated behind me. Kurt hadn't noticed, his attention was on the host that had seated us and flirted with him. I nudged him with my foot under the table.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" I scolded him.

"I'm allowed to look at the menu. I just can't order!" he laughed.

"Relax, hon, I love Blaine and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I'm just having fun." He laughed back.

"Okay, you better not. I don't like to see my friends hurt and upset. Or doing something they shouldn't." I scolded.

"Speaking of, have you talked to your family yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I talked to Jody this morning while you were in the shower. I am leaving on the 11:30am flight Sunday and have tentatively booked my return flight for 2 weeks from then. I would return Saturday evening around 8:00pm. This way my aunt should be out of the woods from her brain trauma and her knee surgery. Dr. T. has talked to everyone and said things are starting to look better and that her vitals and signs are coming up to normal." I said thankfully.

"Thank God! I think he is definitely looking out for your aunt. Are you done? I think we should go now, or we'll never get anything done and be here all day tomorrow." Kurt said as he looked at his watch.

"You're right. We should go. Lunch is on me. Thank you for everything Kurt, you've been a huge help." I said paying the check.

"Ahhhh, that's what little ole teddy bear's like me are for." as he stood up and gave me a hug. As he gave me a hug, he whispered in my ear.

"Guess who was sitting behind you?" he smirked.

I turned and looked. Again our eyes met. There Santana was with 2 other of her co-workers, Quinn and Puck.

"I see we have the same good taste in food?" she stated and smiled at me.

"I guess we do." I said back quickly. I nodded my head and turned to leave.

"Have a good trip, and I hope your aunt recovers quickly." she said, genuinely concerned.  
"Thank you. I will. I haven't been to visit in over a year. I just wish it wasn't over these circumstances. But it will be nice to see everyone. Have a nice weekend." I wished her.

We smiled at each other a little longer than usual, then I turned back to Kurt and we left. As I walked out the door and around the front windows, Santana was still watching me. I waved to her. She smiled and waved back. I could see her friends smiling at her and, from what it looked like to me, giving her a hard time about me, because they kept looking my way as Kurt and I passed them in the window.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" as I was again poked in the ribs.

"You keep doing that, and I'll have one less rib on that side thanks to you." I joked back to him.

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep nudging that same rib if you would just pull your head out of said ass, get your lady balls in action and ask that hot piece of Latina ass out on a date!" he chuckled.

"Okay, Okay, I'll work faster on my lady balls." I laughed back.

We took our time walking back to the building as it was such a beautiful afternoon. We stopped at an Italian Ice vendor and ordered 2 ices and sat down at one of the benches at the park. We talked about our projects and how well they were coming along. We discussed current events, my dance classes, if I was going to quit teaching or continue next semester at the college and my upcoming trip tomorrow.

"I think we should head back to the office now, or we'll accomplish nothing else today." Kurt regrettably suggested.

"Yes, you are right. I suppose we should go." We put our garbage in the can next to our bench and headed back to the Landon Bldg.

When we got to the elevators I was busy texting my brother of my arrivals times for tomorrow afternoon.

"Owww!" I exclaimed as I received yet another nudge in the rib from Kurt.

"Shhh!" "Look who's waiting at the elevator already." He said quietly.  
"Aw, shit!" I blurted. I just sent an incomplete text to Jody.

"Why do I get so nervous around her, Kurt?" I said in his ear.

Kurt just laughed and pushed me forward. "So, are you following us?" he asked Santana and her friend Puck.

"No, I just think we like going to the same places." Santana laughed back.

"Yeah, if you enjoy working on Saturdays!" Puck retorted back sarcastically, almost glaring at Santana.

Just before I was about to make comment, the elevator doors opened and we all stepped inside. Kurt hit the 8 and 9 buttons for our respective floors.

"Thank you, I see you remembered." smiled Santana to Kurt.

"Hard not to, we're in here every day together. Some things tend to wear off." he said as he chuckled and gave me a little shoulder nudge.

All of a sudden the elevator came to a jerking halt! I lost my balance for a moment and came right into the back of Santana. Out of reflex I grabbed hold of her wrist very tightly with one hand, while the other was squeezing her shoulder since I had pretty much slammed into her back. She turned and looked at me quizzically then concerned.

"What the fuckin' hell was that?" Puck cursed.

"I'm not sure, I think the elevator just jammed!" Kurt said.

I stood there in a gaze. I couldn't move. Finally, I said,

"Ja…j. !?" "Shit!", I swore, this was not going to be good.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kurt asked me, then very concerned he asked again, "Britt! Brittany! Britt, honey, what's wrong, you look pale and your turning green. Are you going to get sick or pass out?"

"N..n…no...n. 's wrong." I said back to him a little quicker than I had anticipated.

"Britt, I can tell something is wrong. What is it?" he asked again, this time with more intensity in his voice.

"I need to get out. I need air! Kurt, I'm severely claustrophobic!" I whimpered, starting to get breathless as panic began to set in.

I start to pace in a small circle, my heart is racing and it's getting really HOT in here. Why is it so damn HOT in here! I'm starting to panic even more as the minutes pass by. I am constantly rubbing my hands together and talking to myself. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!  
Just then, the in-elevator phone rang. Puck answered it immediately, as they all stared at me with concern.

"Ok. Just one. She's extremely claustrophobic….Ok, we'll try. Damn! That long. All right, we'll do what we can. Thanks." as Puck hung up the phone, we could all tell that the news wasn't going to be good.

"The lobby security guard is aware of the situation and has contacted a technician. But it is still going to be at least 3 hours before anyone even gets here." he then looked at me.

"Sorry, Brittany. They know the situation and are doing the best they can. It is Saturday and only one Tech is on call."

"Maybe if you tried putting your mind on something else, it won't be so bad." Kurt suggested.

"Maybe we can get out the Laptops and work on our stuff some more." he added.

"Ok, I'll try. Does anyone have any water or gum?" I asked. Still trying to get my breathing under control. Santana looked into her handbag and pulled out some gum and a small bottle of water.

"Here, I hope these help." she looked at me with empathy.

"Thanks, so do I." I said back softly. God! Why did this have to happen when SHE is in here.

"Just try and concentrate on the program, Britt." Kurt encouraged.

"I can't. I tried, but it's just not working Kurt." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Geez, Britt, you're drenched. What can I do to help?" He looked at me even more concerned than before.

"I don't know. I'm having a hard time breathing and getting my heart back in my chest." I said to him in a daze.

"I've never seen you like this. I didn't even know you were claustrophobic." he said back to me.

"When the elevator is full and we are talking or I'm concentrating on my iPhone, I can usually keep it under control. I know everything is ok. As long as we don't stop too long in between." I tried to explain.

"Well, while were all in here, I'm Noah. Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." he said.

"What? I just figured since we see each other every day, maybe we should formally introduce ourselves. We might be in here a bit." he said earning a kick from Santana.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." She softly said, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and best friend to one Brittany S. Pierce. Not Britney Spears, because Britt here, is so much better." he said motioning to me, chuckling, then shaking everyone's hand.

"Well, that leaves me, I'm Quinn Fabray and her best friend." Quinn said poking Santana in the shoulder.

"Oww. Hey!" the brunette said laughing.

"Now that we all know each other so well…." Puck started.

Just as he started, I grunted and put my head between my knees again.

"Britt, you're not looking very well. Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked even more concern in his voice than normal.

"It's not usually this bad if I know we're getting out soon, but we just finished eating. Normally, I can keep from panicking, but I don't have anything to occupy me, plus we're already stuck." I tried to rationalize.

"That's probably why I haven't seen this before then, I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said apologetically.

"Don't be, I ….oh shit, I-I f-feel so nauseous." I closed the laptop, closed my eyes and leaned forward.

"Drink some water. Maybe that will help. By the way, what's the S. for?" Puck suggested, then asked as he picked up my bottle and handed it to me.

"Thanks again. It stands for Susan, after my mother." I barely got out as I started to tear up and lose my breath more.

I closed my eyes and the tears wouldn't stop. Then I felt 2 hands, one on each side of my face. They pulled my head up to make sure we had eye contact.

"Hey, don't cry. You're not alone in here. We are all here with you. We will help you through this ok." Santana said to me as she stared intently into my eyes.

"Thanks again, It's just all so embarrassing and frustrating. I just wish they would hurry and get us out of here. It's getting worse." I said as the tears let loose and streamed down my cheeks.

"None of that. We are all here right next to you. Just breathe easy and close your eyes if it helps." she said as she sat down next to me and pulled my closer so that I could put my head on her shoulder and held me. God, she felt good. Smelled good. Maybe if I concentrate on that, I'll calm down. I hope.

Just then Kurt grabbed my free hand. "That's right. I'm here for you too, hon. Whatever you need. It's yours."

"A window and some air would be nice." I said, trying to make light of my own situation.

"See, a little comedy makes for a bit of levity." Santana said as she pulled me in to her closer. "Now just close your eyes and relax. If you feel tired, then go ahead and let it go." She said to me as she stared into my eyes with concern.

"I do feel exhausted. Maybe I will." as I let my head sink into her shoulder and chest.

Just before I closed my eyes, I notice a huge smile on Kurt's face, which in turn brought a slight smile to mine before I finally dozed off.

I felt a jerk. Then a sudden feeling like I was flying. Then I realized the elevator was falling. My worst fears were coming to light. Being claustrophobic and dying in a falling elevator. What could be worse? I started to scream for help, but no one was hearing me. I just started to cry.

"I don't want to die. Not here. Not now! Help! Someone please, help!"

"Hey, wake up….Britt, wake up! It's ok. Britt!" I felt a hand on my cheek and another hand on my shoulder." I looked into the wide startled big brown eyes of Santana and Kurt.

"You were dreaming. Or should I say, having a daytime nightmare! Are you alright?" Kurt asked in unison with Santana.

I wiped my eyes and realized my surroundings and where I was. Still trapped in that damn elevator, in between floors and not moving. I started to hyperventilate again.

"Shhh. Don't start again. It's okay. The Tech got here about 20 minutes ago. He called and said about an hour maybe 2 at the most." Kurt said.

"Maybe if you put your head back down, you'll relax again." "It seemed to help before." Santana suggested.

"Maybe. How long was I asleep before?" I asked.

"An hour maybe. You seemed more relaxed sleeping until your dream." Kurt replied.

I tried to relax again and go back to sleep, but it just wasn't working. I kept my eyes closed so the others wouldn't worry so much about me. My thoughts started to wander back to the woman's shoulder that I was pressed against and that was so lovingly taking care of me. I didn't even know her all that well, but I wanted to. I felt so comfortable without even trying, this was the perfect opportunity. I stayed still and lay there in the arms of a woman I barely knew, but was slowly becoming very fond of.

As I lay there with my eyes clenched closed trying to fall back asleep to calm down, the other occupants of the elevator started conversations and getting to know one another better.

"How long have you known Brittany?" I heard Santana and Puck ask Kurt.

"Only since she started working here. But we became friends very fast." Kurt continued.

"She's been here almost a month, but I feel like we've been friends forever. She's a great, caring, sweet, happy and fun person. She's like the frikkin energizer bunny in the mornings. She's so awake and upbeat, it's almost sickening." he laughs. "It kills me, that I never noticed this before." he said upset with himself.

"Maybe she didn't want you to know or be burdened." Quinn interjected.

"True. But now that I look back, every time we did something, it always had to be in open spaces. Nothing closed in. She won't even rent an apartment. She actually owns a house here already!" He explained in amazement.

"Well, there you go." interrupted Puck. "there are clues everywhere. It's just a matter of piecing them together."

"Puck, when did you get so smart?" Santana chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I suppose. And I overlooked all of them." Kurt said sadly.

"No, how were you supposed to figure that out." Quinn asked knowingly. Trying to ease Kurt's mind.

"I don't know. I just wish I would have caught on much sooner." Kurt said as he admonished himself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We are all here together and we'll get her through this. And we'll all be a lot closer too. It's always nice to have new friends." Santana said smiling at Kurt.

"Ehhrrr, uhm, small question. I mean, I know it's none of my business, and I only see you two here, but do you know if Brittany is seeing anyone?" I heard Santana ask hesitantly.

"Well, as far as I know, No. We talked about relationships and she didn't mention anyone. She did say her last date date was almost 2 yrs ago."

"Wow! That long. That would be an eternity for me." Puck announced, as I heard them all laugh.

"Not to sound to presumptuous, but Kurt, are you gay? I don't mean to offend. I'm sorry you don't have to answer, but I've seen you around for about a year and it just kind of clicked with me." Quinn asked.

"No, that's ok. Yes. I've been happily married to Blaine for 5 yrs now. And No, you are not offending me." He said as he chuckled.

"Okay, next question…." Santana hesitated. "What about Brittany?" "Do I have a chance. I mean, is she gay? Shit! Not very subtle, sorry. Now, I sound like a teenager. It's just that ever since that 1st meeting in the elevator after my blind date, I've noticed little glances from her. And for some reason, she is always on my mind and I enjoy all the little moments I get to see her on the elevator." Santana says practically in a full on blush now.

"Well, she'll probably kick me as soon as she finds out, but what the heck!" he continued.

"Yeah, she's gay. She had a very bad, heart wrenching break-up a few years ago and she's been slow to get back on the saddle. But I will tell you, she is definitely interested in you." he said, sounding proud of himself.

Santanas eyes widened and a big grin went about her face.

"Really! How do you know this?" she asked.

"Well, after that morning in the elevator about the blind date, she constantly talks about you and if she would even have a chance with you. Also, every time we leave the elevator when you are on it, she is on Cloud 9!" he chuckled to himself.

"I know she is leaving tomorrow. If we ever get out of here." she said sarcastically.

"When is she planning on returning? I'm usually not so nervous, but would you put in a word for me. Maybe we can get together for a drink or lunch when she gets back?" She asked Kurt hopefully.

"I think I can do that. But I must tell you, I don't think you're going to have a problem with that. I am pretty sure she will jump at the chance." Kurt said as he laughed at the thought.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Yes, I was eavesdropping. Yes, my heart was thumping. Yes, I wanted to jump over rainbows and dance. As soon as I heard Kurt's voice, but I decided to keep my eyes closed. Creeper, yeah, I know. She actually wants to go out with me. My heart is beating like crazy now. I hope she doesn't notice. Maybe she'll just think it's the claustrophobia. What luck. We are stuck in an elevator, I'm lying here in her arms being comforted and she's talking to my best friend about asking me out and my plane leaves tomorrow afternoon! Now I have 2 weeks to stew on until I come back from Pittsburgh. Damn!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n - To say that I am shocked and amazed by the overwhelming response to this story would so not cover me feelings! Thank you so much for all the faves, reviews, views and alerts. It really made my day. Especially since today royally sucked! This chapter might be a bit shorter than the rest, but i didn't want to jumble the next two chapters into one. I hope you like. **

**a/n 2 - Thanks to my loyal bestie and confidant, lyleerose! Check out her story Meant to be! It's awesome! Here's also wishing that the new rumors are true that B!ram break up in "Diva" and our girls get back together sooooooooon!  
**

**a/n - BTW, how bout that Superbowl...but I think the M&M's commercial, Beyonce, the Beyonce Powerout, and Landslide just about did it for me! Leave it to the best fandom in the world to Connect the Heya/Brittana dots! Loved it!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, never want to!  
**

Part 6

Brittany POV

Finally! After what seemed like days, the elevator doors opened to the 8th floor. Kurt asks me if I'm okay, heading off to his desk only after I've told him I'm fine. Which, of course, I wasn't but I didn't want him to feel worse than he already was. I start to get off the elevator when I feel eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I turn around to find Santana looking a bit sheepishly at me.

"Maybe I should help you get your gear to your desk? If you need?" Santana asked sincerely.

"That w-would be n-nice, thanks. I do still feel a bit uneasy." I said back to her.

"That's my office and desk, just over there in the corner." as I pointed to the corner of the office space.

"Should I just put everything on your desk or on the floor?" she asked me.

"On the floor is good. Thanks again. I appreciate everything you've done to help. I don't know how I'd even think to repay you." I looked back at her and Kurt looked at me and smiled.

"Here is my card. It has all my contacts. When you get back from your visit with your family, maybe we can have a drink or lunch sometime?" Santana said, taking out her pocketbook and handing me her business card while blushing at the same time.

"I'd like that. I will do that when I get back." as I took her card and read it, then looked up at her and smiled shyly.

I put her card in my pocketbook and in turn, handed her one of my cards.

"Here is my card. Same as yours, it has all my contacts on it. If you like you can text or call anytime, even when I'm away if you'd like." I said to her with a shy grin.

"I just might do that. I'm glad you're feeling better. Let's hope that thing is fixed now." Santana smiled back at me and walked back to the elevator. She winked and got in the elevator and as the doors slowly shut, I could still see her smiling at me and giving me a small wave.

_One week later_…..

"So, how are things in the lovely Pittsburgh?" Kurt asked me.

"My Aunt D seems to be doing much better. They brought her out of the coma and performed surgery on her knee on Friday. Everything is going ahead of schedule." I tried to explain as best as I could.

"When do you think you'll be coming back here? A certain someone has been asking a lot of questions about you." Kurt told me, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Really?" "What was she asking? Where? Wh…" I tried to get out everything at once.

"Whoa!" Kurt interrupted me. "I see her everyday in the elevator at lunch silly."

"She was asking if I'd heard from you, how your mother and family were doing and when you might me coming back." He continued.

"What did you tell her?" I didn't know what else to ask, I was speechless.

"I told her everything that you've told me up until today. She said if I spoke to you that she wished you and your family well."

"She gave me her numbers, should I call or text her? Or just wait until I come home in 1 week? Damn. Kurt, I don't know what to do, I've never been this scatterbrained around or over a woman before." I muttered to him.

"Just give her a call. If you're too nervous for that, just text her thanks for her concern. Maybe things will flow from there." he advised.

"Damn, it's going to take a few drinks just to get the nerve up to do that." I joked to him.

"Yeah, right! You don't drink unless your out. Just do it scaredy cat! What's the worst that could happen. She's the one that gave you her card with her numbers first." he reminded me.

"You're right. Maybe when I get my nerve up I will." I lied back to him.

"No you won't. You're too chicken. You'll wait until you get home and see her in the elevator." Kurt laughed back over the phone.

After Kurt and I hung up, I grabbed a glass and a bottle of my favorite wine for some liquid encouragement. Then I took out my phone, grabbed a certain business card I had been playing with all week and dialed the number recently saved onto my favorites on my phone.

**_Just wanted 2 thk u for ur well wishes 2 Kurt. Aunt n fam doing better. I'll b back in a wk - Britt_**

I didn't know what else to put. I know it sounds almost generic, but it took be almost 3 hours since talking to Kurt to get up the nerve to finally decide to text and send it. I went about my daily routine of making breakfast for everyone, visiting my Aunt at the hospital and returning to take care of the pets and house.

_**Glad 2 hear ur Aunt is doing better nxt wk can't come soon enuff - San ;) *blush***_

_**Thts a good thing, right? - Britt**_

_**If u want it 2 b - S ;p**_

_**I think I like that. Gives me something 2 look 4ward 2 - B ;D**_

_**So…what's up 4 the day w/u? - S**_

_**Hosp visits, etc. U? - B**_

_**SSDD! Not looking 4ward 2 my lonely elevator trips! - S ;(**_

_**Y's that? - B ;/**_

_**A certain blonde wont b there - S ;(**_

_**Soon - B *blush***_

_**Not soon enuff. Not sure y, but ur very ez 2 talk 2 B - S ;)**_

_**I feel the same - B xoxo**_

_**Answer ur phone - S xoxo**_

_**HUH? - B**_

I was startled out of my chair when my phone rang.

"Ehrmm, hello?" I said hesitantly as I answered my phone.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind, but my thumbs were starting to cramp." Santana chuckled.

"So, your going to be back in a week huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am kind of looking forward to coming back. I mean, I love my family and coming back here, but I miss my house and my own bed and Lucky!" I said.

"Lucky?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah…my cat. He gets very possessive and cranky when I leave for any length of time." I joke back. I hear her laughing with me. Damn, what a sexy laugh.

"Hey Britt, I was kind of wondering, if maybe when you get back if you wanted to go out for dinner or something?" the Latina shyly asks.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I coyly reply.

"I don't know, do you want it to be a date." She replies coyly.

"I'm not sure. I'm mean, I would like it to be but if you don't want it...Yes! Yes I do want it to be." I finally said, smacking myself in the forehead for being a certifiable bonehead.

"Well, if you put it like that. I suppose I am." I could hear the Latina smile through the phone.

"I don't know, maybe." I playfully reply.

"Are you going to make me beg?" she pleads.

"That would be interesting to hear." I chuckle, "But no…I'd love to have dinner with you." I say back, hoping not to sound to eager.

After we finally settled on a date and time, we talked for another 3 hours. It was so easy talking to Santana, like I'd known her my entire life. This was a new feeling for me. I didn't quite understand it, but I knew I wanted to see her and find out what all these feelings meant. When we ended our marathon call, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face the rest of the afternoon. Even my family noticed my good mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n - Well, here we go again, spoilers, rumors...yada yada yada! I will watch the episode, but only when Santana is singing. Other than that, I still hold fast to not watching until Brittana are back together. I'm trusting Ryan and taking his word that Brittana will get back together in a very special way. I guess it would've been to obvious to get them back together for the "Diva" and Valentine's Day. I'm still trying to have faith. He said they'll be back together, so I'm trusting him. We are the best fandom EVER! BRITTANA IS ENDGAME!**

**a/n 2 - Thanks to all that reviewed, viewed, faved and alerted. You have all totally made my week! To those that I have promised smut and sexy times to, yes there will be, just not this chapter. That would be too rushed. But trust me, it will happen and soon. We need all the smut and fluff we can get! This chapter is a lead in to more fluff and, yes, very possibly sexy times! So please, be a little more patient with me and you will be rewarded. And again, if there is anything you would like to see happen, I am open to suggestions and take them all seriously. Thanks again.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, and obviously, neither does anyone else, otherwise, the fans thoughts and opinions would mean something, like on other shows!**

Part 7

Brittany POV

The last week had gone by excruciatingly slow, my Aunt was doing better, the rest of my family was driving me nuts, my brother and mother were blowing up my phone and in all my spare time, I spent talking or texting Santana. Everyday I looked forward to talking to her. I had never had a connection with someone so fast as I have with Santana. Obviously, I know she's into me and I'm into her, but what am I to her, just another date and hook-up or am I someone special. I really hope I'm someone special, because that's how I've started to think of her. I so can't wait to get back to NYC and see if I can get rid of these doubts and find out if what the butterflies in my stomach are telling me is true. I decided to give Kurt a call and let him know my return information. He truly has been a good friend throughout this whole ordeal. I'm glad he's my best friend.

"Hey, Brittany, it's Kurt, what's up?" he said as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Not a whole lot, just wanted to let you know my arrival time next Saturday and to tell you I finally got up the nerve and texted Santana." I bragged.

"Really!? I thought you would've chickened out and just waited until you returned. I am impressed. Did you get a return text?" he asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"Of course. And we have been sending text messages constantly ever since. I have to admit, you were right. I bow before you." I joked with him as he laughed back at my remark.

"I'm always right. Trust me. I know these things. The great Kurt swami has foreseen!" he joked as he boasted his accurate foresight!

"Okay, Okay, I owe you. But you'll have to wait at least a week." I said, delaying his fair payment for always being right.

"Do you have plans to go out yet?" he questioned.

"We have a date, sort of, set for the Saturday after I get back. I said that since you were picking me up on Saturday evening, it wouldn't be fair to make plans until after then." I told him, knowing that that would make his day.

"You sent that many text messages? You might as well have just called and talked on the phone." He stated after the fact.

"Uh, em, well, we did!" I hesitated.

"And?" he pestered for more.

"We had been sending messages back and forth practically all day Friday and finally after about an hour of constant texting, my cell rang with her number displayed. Kurt, I was so nervous, I almost disconnected the call instead of answering." I admitted.

"Well, how long were you on the phone? Come on Britt, your killing me here! You know, with Blaine gone, I live vicariously through you! No spill!" he demanded excitedly.

"OMG! We talked for almost 3 hours. But it felt like we only talked for 1 hour. We probably could have talked all night. I just didn't want hang up the phone. I could listen to her voice forever." I said dreamily.

"Yep! You're hooked!" Kurt said.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Are too!" he countered again.

"Am not!" I kept arguing, knowing I was probably going to lose and have to pay up again, because I was right. As always.

"Britt, you are smitten and hooked! Hook, line and sinker!" he said. "At least the feeling is mutual."

"How do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Everytime I see her in the elevator, she looks directly at me, says hello and smiles and then I see a little glint in her eye that she has you on her mind." he explained.

"Well, our date next Saturday is going to be clumsy, awkward and hopefully rewarding. And a long time coming." I happily said back to him.

"I'm really happy for you Britt. You two are going to make a fantastically hot looking couple. As well as sweet too. You, deserve it. I can tell that she's into you. Good luck. Couldn't happen to a nicer person." He said, making me feel better about the situation.

"Thanks Kurt, you have no idea how much that means to me." I said honestly.

We talked for another hour about my family and other things and then ended the call. I couldn't wait for the next week to pass for Saturday to get here. I missed my family and I love them, but for the first time in forever, I actually had a big reason to look forward to flying back to NYC.

_One week later..._

"How was your flight?" Kurt asked me as he helped me with my baggage.

"Nice and smooth!" I answered back to him.

"Great! Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm starved. No meals on flights under 3 hours any longer." I said famished.

"Alright. Dinner is on me then." He said with a little grin.

"I take it you missed me?" I prodded.

"Just a little. Do you know what it's like to work with people that aren't gay with no sense of humor or fashion sense and that are stuffy?! It's torture! And I didn't have a lunch or dinner companion to boot. Yes, I missed you! You can't go away without me ever again!" Kurt scolded me.

"Ok. It's a deal." I agreed.

We got back to my house and Kurt cooked a fantastic meal. We watch a couple of movies and I told him about my 2 weeks in Pittsburgh. My family is doing well and my aunt is progressing so far ahead of the doctor's time frame that they already have her doing more extensive rehab for her knee.

"Are you nervous about Monday?" Kurt looked at me intently and curiously.

"What do you mean? Oh, about seeing Santana after all of our text messaging and talking on the phone while I was away?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, yeah. Of course. Aren't you going to feel awkward all week until you finally have your date on Saturday?" he kept inquiring.

"Maybe a little, but it could also get me over the jitters as well. If there aren't as many people in the elevator, I could have a conversation with her or something, you know, break the ice and stuff. I'm sure we'll be talking and text messaging all week up until then." I said back to him matter confidently.

"It's not like I'm not going to say anything to her until Saturday. The ice has pretty much been broken. We just have to take one step at a time until Saturday evening gets here."  
"Of course, by then I'll be getting very antsy and probably going crazy." I chuckled.

The first couple days went by pretty uneventful. I would meet Santana and Kurt in the parking garage then we would walk to the elevator and head on to work. Kurt and I stayed in for lunch on Monday and Tuesday, so I wasn't on the elevator when Santana and her co-worker friends went to lunch. I was a little disappointed at that, but we had a lot of things we needed to work on so we could catch up with our project. When it was time for us to leave at the end of the day, we met again on the elevator back down to the parking garage and our vehicles. Sometimes we would talk a bit and other times we were pretty quiet. We would say adieu at our vehicles and then either talk on the phone or text the rest of the evening. Saturday evening could not come soon enough.

Thursday was going the same as the rest of the week had gone but I couldn't focus. My mind was everywhere but work. I told Kurt I had to stay late after work on Friday to have a video conference with a client overseas. That would make for a very long day and totally screw up my sleep schedule.

"Are you ready." Kurt asked me at the end of the day Thursday.

"I suppose. I can't remember if I'm coming or going today. Nothing is going right." I said to him sadly and discouraged.

"Don't worry so much. Your family is well and tomorrow will be here and gone before you know it. Then it will be Saturday and you'll finally have your date." he said trying to cheer me up.

"Ok, let's go." he said and we walk out our office into the hallway and waited for the elevator.

The elevator doors opened up and Kurt and I stepped inside. Santana and I greeted each other and smiled and then I stood next to her and just looked down.

"Are you okay?" the brunette beauty asked me

"No, not really. Just a lot of things running through my brain and I have an intensely long day tomorrow. I didn't feel very productive today, I just totally skitzed." I tried to explain to her.

"Hopefully the evening and fresh air will make you feel better." she said as she tried to improve my state of mind. Then she smiled at me and winked. We both knew that we would be talking on the phone later that evening.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as everyone looked at me.

"What…" Kurt and Santana said almost simultaneously.

"I forgot my bag! It has my iPad and client info on it. Shit! See, totally Brainfried! It has my house keys in it as well. Damn it! I can't believe I left it at my desk. I told you, unfocused and scatterbrained! I have to go back up and get it." I groaned.

As soon as everyone got out of the elevator, Kurt asked me if I wanted him to come with me. I told him no, to go ahead I would be ok. He gave me a curious look, then hugged me and left. I went to depress the 8 button and just before the doors closed, Santana stepped back into the elevator with me. I stared at her with a confused look on my face.

"You didn't have to come back up with me." I told her, surprised but happy.

"No, I didn't. But I didn't want you going back up there alone." she said and smiled.

"But I just told Kurt to leave, I'd be ok." I said guiltily.

"He knows I came back in. He didn't want you to go back up alone either." she said to me with concern.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"My pleasure." as she smiled at me. Then she looked at me with those eyes and winked. I just melted.

All of a sudden with a loud bang, a drop and a jerk, the lights flickered and then the elevator stopped!

**a/n - I know, no smut yet! But I promise, it's coming. Please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n - Well that totally sucked. I loved Naya, but I'm so sick of B!ram...i just can't stand it. But I'm still trusting the recent Ryan remarks that Brittana will get back together in a very special way. It had better be EPIC after all this BS! Anyways, I spent most of the episode writing this, so I hope it's okay. All mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta. **

**a/n 2 - Pleeease, please, please, I hope all of our trending actually has Ryan realizing if he gives us what we want, the Glee ratings just might go up, thanks to this awesome BRITTANA FANDOM! BRITTANA IS ENDGAME, FOREVER! Okay, rant over.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, and I never will.**

Part 8

Brittany POV

"Oh, no! Not again!" I whimpered. I immediately started to pace and hyperventilate.

"Shit! I thought they fixed this fucking steel trap! Britt, Britt, come on, breath easy….relax….deep, slow breaths." Santana said to me as she tried to calm me down.

"I'm try…try…trying." I swallowed shallowly and started pacing in the elevator again.  
Santana grabbed my hands and stopped me. She took my face into her hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You are not alone, B! I am here with you." "I won't leave you alone. We will get you through this together, I promise." She kept trying to reassure me. "Let's sit down and try and get you calm."

"O..O..Ok." is all I could get out, trying to hold in my tears.

I was ok in an elevator when there were more people in it because I could concentrate on other conversations. By myself or just the two of us, I was not in a good situation. I was glad it was Santana that was with me, though. I started to feel more at ease being close to her, in her arms with my head buried in her shoulder and chest. I could hear her heartbeat and how fast it was racing. I could smell her perfume and her scent drift up through my nose and into my senses. I buried my face more into her shoulder and I was entranced with the scent of her hair. Vanilla and almonds, if I could just concentrate on her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It was craziness to be here with her in this situation and to be glad to be with her alone, but scared at the same time because we were alone. Stuck in a broken elevator!

My mind started to drift into different directions again and I couldn't focus. I started to breath shallow and short breaths again. I sat up, put my head between my knees, wrapped my arms around them and closed my eyes again. I could feel Santana's hand on my back, rubbing up and down trying to calm me. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks this time. Santana turned to face me, put her hands on my shoulders and asked if there was anything that she could do that would help. I looked up at her and shook my head no. She could see the tears falling out of my eyes like rivers and I could see in her eyes that she didn't like feeling helpless.

"Oh Britt-Britt. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please, tell me, is there something that I can do to comfort you at all?" she pleaded with me.

"I'm trying. I don't know. I'm afraid. I'm just ….." I couldn't even finish a thought or a sentence. I leaned forward and buried my head into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Deep, slow breaths. In and out, easy and slow, B." she started.

"O…okay." I was barely able to choke out, yet I still noticed that she only called me by my initial. I liked it.

She took her index finger and thumb and slowly lifted my chin so that I was eye to eye with her.

"It WILL be okay! I promise you." She said to me as she looked into my eyes with an intensity I've never seen from her before.

Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like an eternity and opened them again. Santana had a look on her face that was a combination of concern and longing. Her dark brown orbs gazing into mine, then to my lips and back up again. I could smell her perfume again as it started to take my thoughts away from where it was at the present moment. Something was happening. I could feel the electricity in the air. She started to move her face closer to mine, leaning in, gazing into my eyes, she licked her lips.

"Are you starting to calm down again?" she asked in a low raspy whisper.

"Em, Yeah." I said softly, was all I could get out of my mouth.

I closed my eyes and thought of the kiss that I wanted to come. My heart was beating so hard and fast that I thought it might beat out of my chest. My breathing was settling down but heavy from the feelings that were arising in my body.

"Good, I'm glad" she whispered in my ear.

The hair raised on my neck. I got goose bumps everywhere. What was she doing to me? She was definitely doing a good job of taking my mind off the claustrophobia at this moment. She pulled her mouth away from my ear, but kept it close to my face. My eyes were still closed and I continued to try and breath normally.

She put both her hands around my cheeks and stared at me longingly.

"Please, open your eyes." she pleaded.

I did as she asked. She looked into my eyes and started to move closer.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Ok," I answered back, giving her my permission that I wanted this kiss as much as she did.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you I wanted to kiss you?" she boldly asked.

"Y-y-you want to k-k-kiss me?" I stuttered.

"Very much so. I have for the last four weeks. Every since we first met." she admitted shyly.

Our eyes closed and I could feel her breath on my lips. I felt her hands still on my cheeks. There was only a small gap separating our lips. The electricity in the air, the whine from the air conditioning running through the building, the sound of my heart racing and finally our lips touched. The feel of her soft, plump, sensual lips on mine was magical and healing. The kiss started out soft, tender and slow. Then as she moved her one hand behind my neck and pulled me in tight, our kiss got deeper and more passionate. She lightly bit my lower lip and her tongue grazed my upper lip as if asking for permission to enter. I obliged by opening my mouth slightly. Our tongues touched hesitantly, then with more urgency as we deepened the kiss while our tongues danced with each other. The passion that developed in that one kiss was like atom bombs going off in my body. I reluctantly had to break off from the kiss to catch my breath. When I pulled my lips away and opened my eyes, I could see a satisfied smirk on Santana's face. I grinned back at her with relief and a want for more. I leaned in for another kiss. This time there was no hesitation, we both wanted it. I was totally focused on Santana, her mouth, her lips, her tongue and holding her beautiful body in my arms.

Just as I was enjoying the kiss, the damn, the elevator service phone rang, startling the both of us, causing Santana to pull away from me, jump up and grab the phone. I watched her intently listening to the voice on the other end.

"Yes. But I don't understand why we have to wait that long. Don't you have tech's on call? Cheese and Fucking Rice! Don't you realize that when you have people in these God forsaken hanging steel cages, that on more than one occasion get stuck hanging in between floors, that there might be people on them that actually do mind being in them! We…Don't….Want….To…Be here! You are going to have to do better. Only two of us, but one is severely claustrophobic. I understand. Well, I really hope so. This is twice now in the last month. Ok, please make it a point. Thank you. Bye." "Assholes!" she said tersely as she slammed the phone back into its holder. The last statement meant for my ears only, I'm guessing.

I looked up at her, "What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"He said he is the only tech on call right now and he's already on a service call. It's going to be at least another two hours for that one. But the worst part is that he is about an hour away. So that means we are looking at almost five to six hours being in here unless he can find another tech willing to come out. Sorry, Britt. He said he would call the building supervisor and see if they would approve the extra cost. Okay?" she said trying to calm me.

"That long? Suddenly I'm not feeling so good. Do you think he'll find someone?" I asked, trying to sound less dejected.

"He said he is going to make as many calls as he needs. He knows that we have a situation in here. Sorry, babe. I wish there was more I could do for you." she said apologetically. Did she just say babe? I kind of liked the sound of that name as well.

"What are we going to do for 6 hours. I mean, I know that I enjoy being in your company, but I don't think I can be stuck inside of an elevator for 6 hours!" I stammered.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you don't mind being in my company, I was starting to get worried there. But, I am sorry that we have to spend it in here. Maybe we can make the best of it. Why don't you tell me about yourself or your job, or how your aunt is doing." she said trying to keep things calm.

"We haven't even had a first date yet and we already know more about each other than we would after probably two dates knowing my pace with things." I said jokingly.

"Well, I'm glad that we are able to keep you focused on other things and starting to get to know each other better. This is almost better than a first date. Almost!" she teased as she leaned in to kiss my again.

"I can tell you what I'd really like to do." I added shyly.

"Mmmmm, and what would that be?" she asked coyly.

"Can we kiss some more. I really love the feel of your lips on mine. I mean, we don't have to, I just thought that, you know we could some more. To-" I didn't get a chance to finish my rambling as I felt a pair of soft lips pressing into mine.

"MMMM, much better." I whispered.

We sat on the floor of the elevator involved in the throws of a heavy make out session, when I felt the hand that wasn't on the back of my neck slowly working its way underneath my blouse. At the feel of this, I decided to be a little bold myself and a started to slowly unbutton Santana's blouse.

As soon as both of our shirts were completely unbuttoned, I noticed she was wearing a bra that had a front clasp. I gathered up some more confidence, slowly working my way to the clasp and expertly, like the last two years dateless didn't exist, snapped the clasp open. Slowly, placed my hand underneath her breast. I decided the hell with hesitating, I took a deep breath, crashed my lips back into hers, eliciting a soft moan from her, then took her entire breast in the palm of my hand. Slowly kneading it, then taking her soft dark nipple in between my fingers and rolling and pinching it until it was nice and perky and hard. Then, I felt her unclasp my bra from behind and reciprocated my actions. Then without warning, she took my nipple into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on my. I felt my self moan in exquisite pleasure at the feeling of her mouth on my breast. After what seemed like hours, in reality, about half an hour later of heavy petting, making out and moaning and groaning, I decided that I didn't want to take this in the direction is was heading. Not here in an elevator.

"San...mmmmmm...God that feels so good. San." I panted.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good too, B. God I want you so bad." I heard her whisper.

"San, please. Stop. I want you so much, but not here. Not in this elevator. I really want to do this right." I pleaded.

"Okay, Britt. I get it. I understand. But, damn, you taste so delicious." she hummed.

"I want to, I do, but I want my first time with you to be special, and not rushed or someplace where someone can interrupt. I'm sorry." I groaned.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get this far. Though, I must say, it was totally enjoyable. And it definitely gives me something to look forward to. But I understand. I want this to work too. I like you Brittany. I like you ALOT! I don't want to rush anything that you don't want." she reasoned.

"Thanks. I like you alot as too. Thanks for understanding. But, we can still kiss and cuddle, right?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, duh. That's a given. You can kiss me or cuddle anytime you want." she smiled, gave me a quick peck on the lips and started to help me button up my shirt.

We spent the next two and a half hours talking and laughing and telling each other about ourselves, with the occasional sweet lady kisses here and there. Mmmm, I loved those kisses. I could almost live on those kisses. After three hours, the technician finally managed to get to us. The in-service phone rang. Finally! Santana answered the phone and listened intently to what the tech had to say. She smiled a few times, looked my way, then said goodbye and hung up.

"Well, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"It seems as though, we are going to be out of here pretty soon. The fix seems to be pretty easy and that he can do it himself. Also, they know that you are in here. You seem to be famous throughout the building since the last incident." She said with a wink.

"So, what do you want to do when we get out of here? Would you like to go get a drink or would like to come to my place and let me cook you dinner, since we did miss lunch and dinner being in here?" Santana asked confidently, knowing I would probably say yes.

How could I not. I was under her spell, mesmerized by her eyes and her lips. I was hers and she knew it. I just hadn't quite admitted total defeat yet.

"I really don't feel like being in a crowded bar, if you don't mind. I mean, I would like to spend the evening with you, but after the events of today, a crowd is not what I want for comfort. Is that okay with you?" I asked hesitantly, hoping she would catch my meaning.

"Well, then dinner at my place it is. Is that fine for you? As soon as we get out of here, I just have to stop by the food market to pick up a few things, then we can start the evening off right!" Santana said as she winked at me.

"Sounds great! I need a relaxing evening after today. I don't think I've had this much stress in one day since my aunt was hurt. I mean, not that being with you is stressful, I meant being stuck in an enclosed space was stressful. Shit!" None of this was coming out right. I was digging myself a deeper hole to crawl into.

"I meant that being stuck with you was nice…Damn, I" my sentence was cut off my a pair of fingers on my lips silencing me.

"Shhh! B! You're rambling. I think I get what you're trying to say. Thank you, I think." the latina said giggling at my fumbling words while leaning in to kiss my forehead, then a soft, gently kiss to my lips.

**a/n - Okay, so yeah, I know, no smut yet...but we're almost there! Couldn't have them having sweet lady lovin in the hanging steel trap! Just remember, they're going to Santana's house now...sooooooo, maybe some sexy times ahead! yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n - Now that we've had our time at being depressed at Glee, just remember, Brittana IS endgame and that Brittany only did that so that Santana wouldn't stay in Lima for her. Besides, ever since she's been with Guppy Lips, she doesn't seem as happy, just smarter. She looks totally different and I don't think she really loves Sam. The look on her face is totally diff between Sam and Santana! True love always wins! Now we have to get Ryan on board and hope that he's not trolling and stringing us along. Remember, all season long he's said Brittana will get back together and to trust him...he is making it awful tough to do that. But I'm going to try!**

**a/n 2 - OMG! All the new views, reviews, faves and alerts...you are so frikkin awesome. It seriously makes me feel good and gives me more inspiration to try and update faster. Let's hope FF doesn't crash again and you can actually read this when I post it! All mistakes are mine, as I still don't have a beta, but thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**a/n 3 - Thanks Lyleerose for all the help. You are truly the BEST! Love you! Hope the smut is up to par!  
**

Part 9

Brittany POV

The elevator made a sudden jerk, then I could feel we were on the move again. Finally the doors opened on my floor. Santana put her hand out for mine. Instictively, I reached up and took her outstretched hand. She smiled at me and pulled me out of the elevator towards my office. I grabbed my bag and then Santana's hand again as we headed out of the door back down the end of the hallway to the dreaded elevator!

"I so don't want to get into that thing right now!" I said snidely.

"We could always take the stairs, you know." the brunette suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe if we were only on the 3rd or 4th floor, but not the 8th. I'll just suck it up again, I guess. Hopefully the tech waited for us and we won't be on the thing alone." I quietly stated looking at my feet again.

"Oh, not that I didn't want to be alone with you, I just didn't want the thing to break again and get stuck for another six hours, well, I did like spending the time with you just not in a metal floating box. God! I just can't say anything right tonight." I cursed inwardly towards myself.

"It's okay, I get it. I know what you're saying. I like spending time with you too. Now maybe if we get going, we could possibly spend some time together outside of work, yeah?" Santana hinted and nodded her head back towards the elevator.

Luckily for us, the tech did wait by the elevator for us to retrieve my bag and come back. Thank God some things are actually going my way for a change on this Thursday of hell. Now, hopefully, the rest of the evening will go well for our impromptu date tonight.  
I decided to followed Santana to her house in my own car. I felt a little strange waiting in my car while she went into the grocery store to get whatever it was she needed, but I still didn't feel like being around any type of crowd . I cracked my window, hooked my iPhone into to the aux port in my car to listen to my play lists, closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. I needed to calm down and try to relax. I had been wishing for this day for so long and now, it's two days earlier than planned. I smiled and chuckled at the events that led to our dinner this evening. I would definitely go to sleep smiling tonight.

_Tap - Tap - Tap_

I was jolted out of my thoughts my a slight rapping on my window. I immediately took the earphones from my ears, squinted and opened my eyes to see the most beautiful smile and dark brown eyes looking right at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya', but we can head to my place now if you want." she smiled.

"Er, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know how long you'd be soooo…" as I let the rest of my thought and sentence hang.

Santana smiled and told me to follow her, that her house wasn't far from here. After about a 10 minute drive we pulled into a nicely landscaped gated community. I have to say I was a bit impressed. What kind of job did Santana have that she could afford to live in such a beautiful and expensive place. I guess if I would have taken notice to the SUV she was driving more carefully, I might have realized she had a job that paid her pretty well. I never even once looked on the marquis at the elevators at work to see what all was on the 9th floor. I guess I should pay more attention to some of the smaller things and I'll actually learn some stuff about people.

As we continued to follow the road, I took notice of all the gorgeous homes I was passing. After about another 5 minutes of driving through this development, we pulled into a large 6 car driveway that led to a 3 car garage apart from the house. Then a short breezeway that led to a large modern 2 story home. The house was Colonial Yellow with Slate Blue shutters and some brickwork up front on the lower level of the house. To the right of the driveway was a flagstone sidewalk that led to a covered front porch that went across the entire front of the house. This house was amazing. The landscaping was impeccable and a small birdbath fountain in the front just accentuated everything. Definitely not what I had expected from my Latin beauty. But then again, it is beautiful, just like she is.

"WOW! This is gorgeous San! I would never have thought that you would live in a place like this. But then again, I guess I should stop assuming things and pay attention." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks. It's actually my parents house. Well, it is mine now, I inherited it from them when they passed away." She said softly and with a hint of sadness towards the end of her sentence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I offered. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked warily.

"Thanks. They were involved in car accident when a drunk driver ran through a red light. The police and the EMT's all said that the impact was so severe, that everyone involved died instantly. So I guess I should be thankful that no one suffered." she explained.

"That was almost 8 years ago. Right after my HS graduation and I had just move to New York to go to college. I still miss them, but I know they would be proud of me." she said sadly.

"Wow, so young to lose parents. Wait!….you went to college in New York? Where did you go? Where did you live? I can't believe we didn't run into each other!" "Okay, maybe I can. New York is a pretty big place and unless you lived…sorry, rambling again aren't I?" I giggled and stopped talking, my mind spinning like crazy, as Santana chuckled at my frequent rambling.

"I actually went to NYU Tisch School of Music. I have a Bachelors and Masters degree in Audio Programming and Technology. Basically, I produce, program and edit music from a various array of artists and productions here on the East Coast. I am doing what I love, so the rewards are just icing on my cake. Plus the pay isn't too bad." she laughed at her own comment.

"I'm impressed to say the least." I gawked.

"What do you do down there on the 8th floor?" she asked as she started to prepare dinner.

"Well…." I started.

"Would like something to drink? Sorry, go ahead." she interrupted.

"Yes please, same as you is fine." I answered as I noticed her starting to pour herself a glass of wine and pulling another wine glass from the cabinet to fill for me.

"Well, as I was saying…I have a Bachelor's in Graphic Arts and Design with a minor in Dance Performance and Choreography."

"That's a diverse range of education. I'm surprised that we didn't run into each other in the Liberal Arts buildings. You can't be that much younger or older than me."

"We might have, but I'm sure I'd remember a face like yours." I blushed as the words came spurting out of my mouth. "I'm 26 by the way, I just had a birthday a few days ago."

"Well then, Happy Belated Birthday. I just turned 26 myself about month ago as well.

What a small world." she smiled as she continued to make dinner.

"Awesome! Happy Belated Birthday back at ya'." I said back to the brunette.

We sat at the table and ate one of the best Mexican meals I think I've ever eaten. And that includes some of the restaurants I've been to with Kurt. We had conversation that was so easy, like we'd known each other forever.

"Dinner was great!" I said to Santana.

"Would you like some dessert?" she asked.

"Maybe later. I'm actually so full right now, I might just have to waddle out of my chair." I giggled.

"Well, I suggest then I start up the fireplace and we can listen to some easy music, or just talk or watch a movie. Whatever you want. Tonight is about you and relaxing." She said, adjusting the logs in the fireplace.

"I don't know. How about we throw in a DVD and talk. If that's ok with you. Something funny or action. No horror please, I'll have nightmares for days." I suggested bashfully.

"Sounds great. I'm' just glad that you're here. Do you mind if I go change into some other more comfortable clothes? I'd really like to get out of this dress. Would you like to change? I'm sure I have something that would fit. Granted, just a bit short, because of those damn long-ass legs of yours." Santana smirked and giggled before heading down the hallway after I nodded yes to accept to her offer.

After a few minutes, Santana came down the hall in what looked like some comfy sweats and a form fitting short sleeved stretchy shirt. Definitely form fitting, yay!

"Here, I think these will work for you. The Bathroom is the second door on the right." she said handing be a bundle of folded sweats and t-shirt.

As I was changing, I was thinking to myself…..Now what?! I pulled the shirt over my head, and as I did, I got a sweet smell of Santana filling my senses. I stood there and inhaled a few more times before I finally realized I felt almost creepy. I gathered myself, started changing and began thinking of my surroundings. Soft music, fireplace, her clothes, DVD and maybe some cuddles. Mmmm, I love smelling like her. I'm so hooked! Damn that Kurt! Okay, time to get out of this bathroom. I'm so flippin' nervous. I wonder if she realizes exactly what she does to me.

Next thing I knew, I felt two slender arms wrapping themselves around my waist. My naked waist. I hadn't quite finished changing, meaning that while I was losing myself in Santana's scent, I had neglected to put on some pant. Yep, just standing here in her shirt and panties. Yet, for some strange reason, I felt comfortable. Standing there with her arms around me from behind, her lips brushing the back of my neck and below my ear. Comfortable and exhilarating.

"San..." I whimpered as she kept peppering my neck, ear and cheeks with kisses.

"Britt...I'm sorry. But I just can't seem to help myself. Now that I've had a small taste of you, I want all of you. Do you want me to stop." she asked, a scared look on her face that I might actually say no.

"No..please. Don't stop. I want to I do. Just...it's just...well, it's been so long, I don't know how good I'd be." I was embarrassed at my admittance.

"We can go slow. Trust me, I don't want to rush into anything, but I know how I feel and that I want you. I want you so bad. Just do what you feel. That's what I'm doing right now. And you feel good." she said as I looked into her eyes. Searching for any sign of hesitation. When I saw none, our foreheads met as we smiled softly to each other.

"Kiss me. Kiss me everywhere, please." I begged.

"As you wish, my beautiful princess." she answered, as she started to turn me around and slowly pressed her soft plump lips into mine.

"Uhmmm, San, what about dessert? You haven't started yet, right?" I asked, slapping my self after realizing I said that out loud.

"Dessert can wait, I want you to work off your appetite from dinner. Okay with you." she asked with a smirk and another passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm, most definitely." I hummed back my agreement.

I found my confidence at that point, turned around to face her and planted another passionate kiss to her lips. As soon as I opened my mouth slightly, San took that as her cue to slide her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan that came from my throat as our tongues continued to dance with each other. As soon as we broke for air, my beautiful brunette looked at me with such longing and love in her eyes, looked at my hands, grabbed them and begged me to follow her down the hallway towards her room.

As soon as we were in her bedroom, she turned to me, walked closer and slowly started to pull up the t-shirt she had just given me to wear. Reminiscing of our earlier encounter in the elevator, I shivered at the memory. As my shirt was pushed away from my shoulders, I felt her reach around and unclasp my bra.

"Okay so far?" she breathed into my ear after unclasping my bra and letting it slide down my arms to the floor.

"More than okay." I whispered back, my breath hitching at the thought of where we were heading.

I reciprocated her actions and started to undress her. As soon as I slid Santana's bra from her shoulders, I stepped back to marvel and the absolutely perfectly shaped breasts in front of me. When I looked up, I found myself looking into desire filled eyes. I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. I hummed into her lips as I grazed my hands down her arms, to her hands, back around her waist, and finally, i made my way to the button of her pants. I again looked into her want filled eyes, we smiled at each other as she gave me a slight nod, indicating it was okay for me to continue. I loved the fact that she was letting me set the pace.

After getting her okay to proceed, I pulled the drawstring on her sweats and let them fall to the ground. We were standing in front of each other in just our panties. I looked at her to let her know that I was ready for anything that we were going to do that evening. I could feel my the warmth in the center of my legs get wetter and hotter just at the thought of what I wanted to happen. Santana gently pushed me backwards to where I was in a sitting position on her bed. Finishing the motion, she continued to push me softly until I was lying flat on my back on her bed. Santana looked at me hungrily as she made her way up my body, lying down on top of me. At the touch of skin on skin, breast to breast, I my breath hitched. My heart started racing as she lay on top of me. At the same time, I could feel how fast her heart was pounding as well. Santana leaned down to capture my lips with hers, making her way down my jaw line and to my neck. While kissing me, I couldn't contain the sounds that were coming from my mouth or my body. I held my hands on her waist, slowly rubbing them up and down as she continued open mouth kissing me from my neck, jaw and down to my collarbone, then making her way to my breast. With one hand kneading my breast, she took hold of my nipple with her thumb and forefinger and started to squeeze and twist to harden them. I gasped as she finally took hold of my nipple in her mouth. After she was finished toying with the one, she made her way to the other breast repeating her ministrations on it as well. The more she played, the wetter I could feel myself getting.

"San, please, I can't take anymore, I need you...God, I need you." I begged.

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want." she asked.

"I w-w-want you. I want you to make love to me. Please San. Make love to me." I whispered and begged.

"Mmmm, just the answer I wanted." she smiled pulling me in to kiss me harder.

With Santana straddling me, I could feel how wet she was through her panties. I made me feel even that much more aroused knowing that I was making her that wet.

"Off. I want these off of you now." I demanded finding a new self confidence I didn't have before.

"Only if yours come of, too." she bargained.

I nodded my head in agreement as she took off her panties then looped her finger and thumb through mine, then pulling them down my legs. I lifted my hips to help with removing them while she finished pulling completely off. Instead of lying back on top of me, San stopped at my ankles, kissing me there, then slowly working her way up to my knees, then my thighs, then my inner thighs. As soon as she reached just inches away from my center, I gasped at the feel of her soft lips near me. I grasped the sheet with one hand and ran my fingers through Santana's hair with the other, trying extremely hard not to push her to where I wanted her mouth the most. Softly, she kissed my nub, then again, then added a little more pressure as I could feel my clit getting harder and more sensitive. When she slid her tongue through my sopping wet folds, I gasped again.

"Shit...ungh." I grunted.

"So wet, baby. All this for me?" I could see her look up as she slid her tongue up and down my folds again. So fucking hot!

"All for you and only for you." I whimpered.

That's all it took for me to pull her closer to my crotch, begging for her to continue. As she continued to flick her tongue across my engorged clit, I could feel my stomach start to wind tighter and tighter. I tried to will myself to hold onto my orgasm, but it had been practically two years, and she felt so damn good. A few licks, bites, and sucks, I could feel myself starting to let go.

"Oh God, San, I'm sooo close. Please, don't stop." I begged, bucking my hips up for more.

Without warning, she thrust two fingers deep inside me, completely filling me with her touch. I started to buck in rhythm with every thrust of her fingers inside of me, while she was flicking my clit with her tongue.

"Fuck! Santana, I'm goin...fuuuuuuckk...I'm oooooooohhh, aahhhhh" I couldn't even muster a clear thought as my orgasm ripped through me. Arching my back and bucking my hips, San grabbed ahold of me, keeping her mouth on my swollen bundle of nerves as my insides clenched around her fingers.

After she brought me back to earth from my mind blowing orgasm, she kissed her way up my abs, to my chest, gave each nipple a suck and kiss she brought her hot warm mouth to mine. Tasting myself on her lips and tongue turned me on again. I grabbed hold of her hips, flipped her over and started to work my way down as she had done to me. I couldn't wait to taste her. I could smell the scent of sex in the air and the thought of her arousal and taste overpowered any clear thought I might have had. I worked my way to her breasts, repeating the same motions to each breast and nipple until they were hard and pert. Then slowly kissed my way down to her center, not hesitating like I thought I might. As soon as I was at her mound, I looked up to find her looking right at me.

"So beautiful and hot" I heard her mumble, after locking eyes with me and letting her head fall back onto the pillows.

As soon as I kissed her clit, I could feel my resolve at going slow crumbling. Fuck it! I grabbed hold of her clit with an open mouth, sucked until I heard a deep moan coming from Santana. Then I thrust my tongue between her folds eliciting another curse and moan. I decided that I wanted to kiss her lips again, so after a few more thrusts of my tongue, I pushed one finger, then two inside of her as I made my way up her writhing body. Pressing my lips to hers, I could smell and taste the blend of our mixed juices on our mouths.

"Fuck, so good." I whispered as I started a pace as she bucked her hips in time with me.

As I was kissing her and thrusting my fingers inside of her, I pushed my clit against her thigh, causing myself to want more. No sooner had I thought that, Santana's hand made its way down to my clit and started fingering me as I kept thrusting into her wet hot walls.

"God, so close, Britt. Come with me. Please, I want us to come together...ungh..." she grunted as we continued to grind and thrust against each other.

"I'm close B...I'm soooo cloooo...ooohhh" she whined.

"I am too, alm...most...there...Oh Shit, San...I'm gonna ...I'mm aahhh!"

"Mee, tooooo...ahhhhhhh!" she said at the same time.

We came so hard together I thought that I had almost blacked out. We lay there panting and still breathing hard as I gazed through slit eyelids at our sweat glistened bodies.

"That was amazing. You are amazing Santana." I panted, still trying to catch my breath and slow my heart down.

"That was better than amazing, that was fucking mindblowing!" she said softly gazing into my eyes and then lying her head into the crook of my neck.

We lay there sweaty, room smelling of hot lady lovin with entangled limbs and absolutely content. I stayed still for a moment, letting the reality of lying here with the woman of my dreams sink in.

"Hey beautiful. You okay? I didn't rush things to fast did I?" San asked when the silence went on longer than I thought.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to answer. l got lost in my thoughts." I smiled nervously.

"Oh really? I hope they were good thoughts." the Latina winked and smiled widely.

"Very good thoughts." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with everything. I really like you and I really like having you here with me. I mean, so far, today has been absolutely the best day of my life. For real. And-" I didn't let her finish her rant by pressing my lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

"San, it's fine. Just relax. You don't have to impress me. I already really, really like you. So unless you are a secret serial duck killer and turn into one of those nasty Trolls from the movie Leprechaun, I think you're fine." I chuckled!

We lay there for awhile longer before we decided to skip the movie and just lay there in each others arms. San turned over to her phone, placed it into the charging dock and turned on Pandora to listen to some music.

"Britt, would you like to stay the night? I mean you don't have to, but, since we're already in bed, I kinda figured maybe I wouldn't want to wake up alone, and that maybe you would fe-" I pressed my finger to her lips stopping her rant to answer her question.

"I would love to stay. But, I'm not really tired yet, and I'm still trying to catch my second wind. If you feel like making love again later." I blushed.

"Okay, sorry. How about some get to know you questions before we start to fall asleep or catch our second wind? I think you wore me out for the moment, too." she giggled.

"Sounds fine. You start." I giggled.

"What is your favorite color?" San started.

"Yellow and Pink. I have a hard time choosing. But since my favorite animal is a Duck, I'll go with yellow!" I laughed.

"Well, there goes my 2nd question. Mine is Black and Red. Favorite movie?" she shot back.

"Hmmm. That's a tough one. I love anything Disney. I even know most of the words and all of the songs to them. Probably Lady and the Tramp! I just love the spaghetti thing." I shyly smiled, taking a sip of my wine.

This continues on for almost another hour. I couldn't believe how fast the night was going and how easy it was to hold a conversation with Santana. I could feel myself just being mesmerized by this woman. We decided to forego the movie and just decided to listen to the music until we were ready to go to sleep or have some sweet lady lovin again.

Then all of a sudden, Santana giggles. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"This song, it reminds me of what I did to my ex." she smirked.

I stopped talking and listened carefully to the words of the song. Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats." No wonder she was laughing. I giggled a bit to myself as well.

"Yeah. Not proud of the moment, but at the time, I was so fucking angry and hurt, I had to do something to get all the pent up anger released. Sooooo, I destroyed the bitch's Tahoe." she boasted.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard on you." I said trying to convey that I knew exactly how she felt.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought she was the one. Turned out I wasn't the only one!" she said sarcastically.

"What happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me. I just wondered, well, I don't know. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I rambled. Seems to be a pattern for me when I'm nervous about something around her.

"I want to tell you. Just let me refill our glasses and I'll tell you the whole sordid story!" She smirked, getting up to


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n - Okay, so we have, yet again, more rumors! Let's not forget that even should Quinn and Santana, hook up, it's a drunken or lonely hook-up! It's not going to be ongoing...Brittana is ENDGAME and from Mr. Murphy's own words, get back together in a very special way. Besides, Britt sent San away because she knew she'd stay and she loves her...not Sam. Quinn is just lonely as is Santana. Britt won't like this and might finally get her shit together...providing that's been RIB's morbid little game this whole time! Ugh! Still, I believe that we will get our way! BRITTANA IS ENDGAME FOREVER!**

**a/n 2 - Thanks for all the support you've shown me for this FF! You are all awesome! I had a few mistakes, that have been corrected, hopefully, I won't overlook such obvious ones for this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews, views, faves and alerts. They mean the world to me. The actually inspire me more than I thought they would. Gives me a fantastic reason to smile lately. I have been without my wife for 4 months now, and it looks like I won't see her for another 3! So this is my outlet! I miss her terribly! It sucks to be with someone for so long and then to be separated by 2000 miles and not be able to kiss her goodnite! But we make it work. Face-time, Skype, texting and talking and writing my fics help me through.**

**a/n 3 - Thanks again to my bestie and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone thus far. I'm getting to the point where I don't have the chapters already written, just outlined. If you have any ideas or wants, give me a PM or tweet and let me know! ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! Otherwise, there would only be Faberry, Brittana and Klaine...everyone else would have to find their own way!**

Part 10

Santana POV

I started to fidget just a bit, but I guess I brought the question on myself. Hearing the music I just had to chuckle once I heard the song begin and thought back on that night I fucked up the bitch's truck! Granted, that's not who I am, at least not now, but I was devastated!

"No, I don't mind. I kind of brought it up. So here's the story in a nutshell." Britt got a little bit more comfortable and settled in, ready to hear my heart wrenching story. Of course, with a badass ending.

"Well, her name was Sarah. I met her my 2nd year of college after I had decided that I really wanted a relationship with someone. I didn't want to keep going to frat parties and being disappointed and I didn't want to be just a random hookup with someone experimenting. I was at the local coffee shop and one of the girls behind the counter stood out. I started to go in daily and she would always get my order. After a while she had it waiting for me. Then we started talking and hanging out. Eventually, I started having more serious feelings towards her, so we started dating. We dated for 4 yrs. 4 fucking years. I thought I was in love with her, so I decided to go to the next step. I spent weeks going to different jewelry stores with friends to pick out the perfect ring. Then one day, I went with my one friend Sugar. She started asking all of these questions, if I was sure, if she was the one, if I really wanted to commit myself to someone for the rest of my life at such a young age. I told her I was 24 and Sarah and I had been together for 4 yrs and the yes, I was sure. I explained to Sugar that I wanted to celebrate and propose on our 4 yr anniversary." I started to get quieter knowing what part of the story was coming up.

I hated this part. But I've told it so many times to my closest friends, I should be used to this by now. But fuck, 2 yrs and it still hurts.

"San, you don't have to do this you know. I'll understand. You can talk to me about anything, but you don't have to do it all right now. I'll always be here for you. Okay?" She was so considerate.

I felt I owed her to finish. Plus, I'm feeling really comfortable with her being around, especially after our earlier activities. I want her to know.

"No. It's okay. Just got a bit emotional. So where was I? Oh yeah, Anniversary!. Well, I should've known Sugar was suggesting something, but she was Sarah's friend first. I should have taken the hint. I was blind, so fucking blind. Even though, we developed a great friendship, I thought she would be best to help pick out a ring for her. After I found the perfect ring. I got up my nerve and decided what, when and how I was going to do this. It had to be perfect. She was my everything and I wanted to let her know that. Silly me. Evidently, I wasn't her everything. So anyway, I got everything planned. Had the dinner date set up at our favorite restaurant. I didn't want her to catch on, that's why I didn't go super fancy, she would've suspected something. Maybe in hindsight, I should've clued her in. Well, I told her I'd have to meet her there because a work thing had come up and I wouldn't make it home first. I would just catch a cab to the restaurant."

I paused briefly calming myself down. I looked at Brittany and was just amazed at the caring and compassion emanating from those stunning blue eyes of hers. Damn, I could stare and get lost in them all day.

"Sarah had told me she had a couple of clients to show that day. She was in real estate and pretty good at that, so it wasn't a surprise when she said she wouldn't be home either, that we would just meet at the restaurant. She didn't even seem to be as excited as I was that we were celebrating our fourth year together. That should have been one of my first hints. She just seemed off. I just took it that work was getting to her, she always blamed work when she got distant. Again, hindsight is 20/20. I decided to take off work a few hours early and come home, get a few things I needed, since she wasn't going to be home. When, I drove up, I noticed her car was still in the parking lot. I was a bit perplexed but didn't think anything of it. Maybe she just needed to grab some stuff as well. Then I noticed some movement from the bedroom window. I started to get that bad, nauseous feeling in my gut. You know, the one where you feel like you just got kicked? I walked slowly to our door and silently put the key in the door knob. The second I walked in, everything in my stomach just dropped. I could see another set of shoes by the door, another handbag on the chair and noises coming from down the hall. Tears were already starting to form at the corners of my eyes. Tears and anger." I choked back.

"San, you don't have to do this." she said as she grabbed my hand and started rubbing her thumb in gentle circles over the top trying to relax me.

"It's okay. So, I heard the noises. It was obvious what and who was causing the noises. It was terrible to listen to. She was never like that with me. Anyway, I opened the door slowly, just a crack at first. What I saw killed me. My girlfriend of 4 yrs was fucking some other chick in our bed, in our apartment, on our fucking anniversary. I lost it. I started to tear immediately. I opened the door further and stepped in, but I stayed quiet. I wanted them to see me. When they were done and all the noise stopped, the girl on top of Sarah went to get off and lay down, and that's when they saw me standing inside of the door way. Of course, I got the it's not what it looks like line. I told them oh really, because it looks like my soon to be ex girlfriend is fucking some other chick in my apartment, in my bed on our anniversary. Then of course, there's the apologizing and the I didn't mean for you to find out this way. How the fuck was I supposed to find out? I mean really, I come home to find her cheating on me. Jesus!" I whimpered.

"What did you do then?" Britt asked.

"Well, I asked who she was and how long and why. The who was a previous client, the why, she didn't really have an answer. But the kicker is how long. Do you know how long the bitch, the woman I thought I was in love with, love of my life was cheating on me?" I started to get a little heated. Britt just shook her head.

"Almost 3 ½ years. Practically our entire relationship! How the hell did I not notice? I was the queen of cheating in High School. After that, I never cheated on anyone. But this, this was downright sneaky and mean and unforgivable. I told her she had 2 days to get her shit out of my apartment and my life. Then when she handed me the keys, I told her I was going to propose and she just ripped my heart out, stomped on it and threw it away. Do you know, I barely got an apology. It's like the girl I met at the coffee shop and this person were two different people!" Now the tears were starting to seep down my cheeks.  
"So about a week later, I saw them cozied up in a booth at a diner and lost it. I grabbed the pocket knife I carry in my bag, slashed the tires, keyed the bitch's truck and found my cousins billy club in my trunk and smashed in the drivers window, the windshield and then the headlights. I basically murdered her truck. And liked it. Believe it or not, no one saw me and she didn't press charges. She had to have known it was me. So yeah, hearing the song made me think back to that. Felt kind of like a release, letting out all that pent up aggression that had been festering that week." I admitted hoping Brittany wouldn't think I had anger issues.

"Oh, Santana. I'm so sorry. That's awful." she said as she pulled me in for a soft embrace, allowing me to cry on her shoulder, literally.

"It's been 2 yrs since then, and I've had a handful of dates, but I haven't even kissed anyone until you in the elevator." I blushed, then sniffled.

"Well then, I'm glad you did. I had honestly been dying to kiss you practically since we first said hello." Britt admitted. I had to smile at her remark.

"I, I mean, me too." I said as I reached my hand to cup her cheek and then I leaned up and pressed my lips onto hers. I swear it's the most intoxicating feeling in the world. I could kiss her forever!

"So, do you want to watch a movie or talk some more?" Britt asked.

"What a segue!" I smirked.

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood and get happy here!" she giggled. God, I love her noises. I wonder what other noises she makes.

"Yeah, a movie sounds great. Ready for some dessert as well, I think we worked up an appetite. I made Tiramisu, and I think it would be ashamed if it didn't at least get tasted tonight." I grinned and tapped my leg against Britt's.

"Okay. Sounds great. Wouldn't want to disappoint the chef." she coyly said flipping her hair to one side. Ugh, she's going to be the death of me. A happy death!

"Oh, trust me, you haven't disappointed the chef at all. In fact, I think I might let you sample the menu a little more after dessert! That is if you want." I smirked.

"I think I might do just that." my blonde haired beauty suggestively replied, moving closer to press a soft, meaningful and deep kiss to her plump, juicy, waiting lips.

"Mmmmm, I think I like these samples so far." I smiled into another kiss, leading to another heated make out session in my bed.

After what seemed like just a few seconds, I pulled my lips away from hers, sashayed out the bedroom door and within a couple of minutes, returned with dessert and spoons in hand.

"Dessert in bed, my dear." I announced, a huge grin starting to spread across my face.

"Looks delicious. MMMMMM, tastes delicious as well. But, so far tonight, my favorite flavor is you." she blushed.

"I love the way you taste, too. B. In fact, I think you are now, my new favorite flavor." redness creeping up on her cheeks as she leaned in to give me a peck on my lips.

"Thank God tomorrow is Saturday. I don't think we are going to get much sleep tonight. Not that I'm complaining. Just saying." she said smugly.

"That reminds, me. We have our official first date tomorrow. Any requests, or ..." I started.

"San, whatever you want to do is fine with me. If truth be told, I count tonight as our first date and tomorrow is just a continuation, considering I'm not leaving tonight. Unless, of cours..." she started.

"NO! I very much want you to stay. I love you being here. I haven't brought anyone home in, well, since Sarah, and in just this short time, you mean alot to me. I want you to stay. I want to go to sleep next to you and feel you next to me and I would absolutely love waking up next to you in the morning. I hope I didn't just scare you. I have a tendency to speak my mind when I see fit. And well, it seemed to need to be said." I explained, my brows starting to furrow in anticipation that she might think it's too much too soon.

"I'm glad you want me to stay. I think we're going to have the best weekend ever!" she smiled, snuggling into my side closer, as I wrap my arms around her, kissing the top of her head, then her forehead, nose...then finally her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n - Okay, so sorry it took a bit longer to update than normal but RL has kicked my ass. I really hate delivering peoples mail in the freezing cold or rain...I feel terrible giving them crappy looking mail because it got wet! On that note, V-day has the mail system on overdrive this year, so I apologize again for the lack of updates this week. I'm going to try to update every Sunday, that way, I know I have something decent to put down and not just rushed. Remember, all mistakes are mine. **

**a/n 2 - Thanks again for the reviews, views, faves and alerts. I love getting an alert that I have a new follower or alert. It really inspires me to try and write the best chapter I can. You are all so awesome!**

**a/n 3 - Sorry this chapter seems rushed, I had a brain freeze halfway thru, so I hope you forgive the shortness. Thanks to lyleerose for helping me out on this chapter. Love you!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but I sure as hell hope those rumors and spoilers are true that Sam cheats on Brittany with Quinn and Brittana get back together in a very special way! Fingers crossed, toes crossed, everything crossed!**

Part 11

Brittany POV

Wow! Listening to Santana's story killed me. But I did have to admit, thinking about the words to the song and then hearing her heartbreaking story, I had to laugh. I'm pretty sure if that had happened to me, I might have done the same thing! I'm lying here with Santana cuddled up to me thinking about all the times I'd been asked out on a date, and I must say that I'm glad I decided to wait until I felt I met the right person. I had no idea that Santana would be that person, but the second I laid eyes on her, I'm almost positive that my heart and stomach made that decision for me. After our little impromptu dicsussion we ended up snuggled together and cuddling. Me lying behind her holding her. It just felt so good, I wished that I never had to get up. The feeling I'm getting from holding her and the butterflies swarming in my stomach, this felt so right!

"San. Santana." I nudged her.

"Hmmm." I could tell she was half asleep. Must have fallen asleep while we were cuddling.

"I really love being here with you. Thank you so much for following me into the elevator. If you hadn't, I don't have a clue when I'd have the nerve to kiss you let alone make love with you. I mean, I know that we did all that kind of quick and all, but it just seems like we had a special connection and I don't know, I just let my heart and feelings take over instead of using my brain. I only hope that it didn't mess thing-" my thoughts and my rambling were interrupted my sweet tasting lips pressed against mine.

"B, you didn't mess anything up. I wanted to. For awhile now, actually. I just didn't know that I'd become so attached so quickly to you and yes, everything is moving at supersonic speed, but I really don't care. Like you, I was just following my heart, and my heart said that you are it for me. I think I knew it from the first time I saw you at the elevator. You looked so God damned gorgeous and nervous, you took my breath away." San admitted to me, causing me to blush and the butterflies to start doing cartwheels in my stomach.

"I'm glad you came over. I really enjoyed this too. Now I'm looking even more forward to you spending the weekend here with me." she shyly added.

"Same here." as I said that, I leaned in and kissed her.

To say that we had really kissed a lot tonight would be just a slight bit of an understatement. We made out, desperately, passionately, and gently. The more I stole some here and there, the more she returned the favor. After I leaned in to kiss her, she pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. What a kiss! I could definitely die tonight and die happy. Although, of course, I didn't really want to die...just that I was living my dream at the moment, and I never wanted this moment to end. We laid there for another good half hour having a pretty intense make out session. Damn! That girl could kiss.

"San, let's go back into the bedroom." I said timidly.

"Mmmm, my thoughts exactly." she hummed into our kiss.

With that affirmation that she wanted to continue our earlier activities, I stood up and reached my hand out to her. As she took my hand, I pulled her closer into me, causing her to put her hands around my neck to keep her balance. Perfect! Just want I wanted her to do. With her arms around my neck, I bent my knees just a bit, put my arms around her waist and hoisted her up. In the same motion, she must've known what I was doing, my raven haired Latina wrapped her legs around my waist locking them at the ankles as I leaned in for another short but passionate kiss. After the kiss, she continued kissing down my neck as I tried to walk down her hallway from the kitchen to her bedroom without bumping us into any walls.

As soon as I made our way into Sans' bedroom, I walked us over to the bed, gently placed her down on it, scooted her back, then proceeded to climb on top of my lover. With a slow and methodical purpose, I peppered her stomach, arms, shoulders, collarbone and neck with open mouthed kisses. I kissed my way back down to her breasts, then, as I straddled her waist, I grabbed hold of her breasts in each of my hands. After kneading them and making sure that both of her dark nipples were hardened as I continued to pinch and squeeze them, I leaned in to capture her lips in mine. I followed that with my tongue as I ran it along her cleavage then grasping a hold of the right nipple in my mouth, licked, sucked and bit as I got harder and more stiff. I repeated this numerous times with each breast, until Santana was begging me for more. As we continued to kiss sloppily, her hands in my hair, mine on her body, I started to make my way down to where she was pushing my head to go.

"Please, Britt. I can't take anymore teasing." I could her the desperation in her voice.

"What do you want, San? Tell me, what you want me to do, baby." I whispered to her as I continued my kisses down her thighs to her calves and back up.

"I want you to make love to me Britt, please, I need your tongue on me, in me, Now." she begged as I started to lick my way to the inside of her thigh.

"What do you want me to do with my tongue, Santana? Do you want me to lick you?" I smirked

"Y-yes, I want you to lick me there. I want you to lick me everywhere." she stuttered, trying to catch her breath as I slid my tongue up her inner thigh and just over her little nub.

As soon as I reached her clit, I hovered over her for a few seconds, prolonging her anticipation. Then I slowly leaned in to kiss her, and started to gently suck on her bundle of nerves while I brought my finger up and started to run them along her folds. I continued to taste her, then I ran my tongue the length of her sopping wet folds as I took in her scent and taste.

"God, San. You're so wet and you taste so good." I whimpered as I plunged my tongue deeper into her as I could. I could feel her start to tense around my tongue as I kept thrusting in and out of her pussy. Just as I felt her start to clench around my tongue, I stopped. I could feel her body searching for my mouth aching for the friction to finish her off, but I held off, worked my way back up to her lips. As soon as I pressed my lips against hers and thrust my tongue into her awaiting mouth, I felt her whimper at the taste of herself on my mouth. In the same motion, I plunged two fingers as deep as I could into her drenched and throbbing heat. As I thrust into her, I added a third finger, picking a pace that her bucking hips could follow. Santana grasped ahold of my shoulders and back, scraping her nails deep into my skin as I thrust harder and harder into her. During this time, I had started to grind my moist, hot clit against her thigh creating the friction I needed to find my release as well. As I rubbed against her thigh, I continued to roughly thrust harder and harder into causing her to moan and whimper my name. Her body started to arch and shake from my ministrations, I could feel myself closer to going over the edge. Just when I thought I couldn't hold off any longer, I felt her body stiffen, arch into my fingers then shudder and shake as she screamed my name. As my brunette lover came down from her intense orgasm, I could finally feel my release. When we both had come down from our intense orgasms together, I brought my fingers up to my mouth, licking them clean. Just as I finished, Santana brought me in close for an intense and passionate kiss.

"Fuck, I love the way I taste on your mouth." she murmured.

"I love the way you taste on my mouth, too, babe." I answered back.

"That was absolutely fucking amazing. Just give me a few and I'll return the love." I heard her whisper as her heavy eyelids fluttered then closed.

"Just sleep, hon. There'll be plenty of time for making it up to me. I'll still be here when you wake up." I promised as I rolled off of her, pulled her in close to me.

With San as the little spoon, I felt the most happy and content I had been in, well, since forever. I had never felt like this before. I know, without a doubt, I was falling harder and harder in love with the woman in my arms, and I was totally okay with that.

In the morning, I started to open my eyes when I remembered where I had actually spent last night. After we took a little bit of a nap, we spent the better part of the night making love, exploring each other and making each other cum in any way possible. I had spent and amazing night in the arms of the woman of my dreams that I had been fantasizing about for almost the past two and half months. I couldn't believe I was here, in her home, in her bed. A smile started at the corners of my mouth until I had the biggest cheshire grin across my face.

"I hope you're smiling at me and the wonderful night we had. Otherwise, I think I'd be broken hearted." San snickered, leaning up to give me a peck on the lips, then forehead.

"Sorry, and yes, I was smiling at you and our night and the fact that I'm lying here with you now, when I had been dreaming of this for so lon-oh shit. God, I must sound like a creeper saying I was dream-" she interrupted me. She's making a habit of that.

"Britt. Baby, if I said I wasn't dreaming of you as well, I'd be lying. Now, tell me...what else where you thinking about." she persisted.

"Well, how when we get back to work on Monday, I can say I have the hottest girlfriend and just spent the most wonderful weekend ever with her." I bragged without realizing the words I just used.

Shit! What were we. We hadn't really had our official date yet, but we sort of had a date. Had sex...fuck! I hope I didn't scare her off now. Why is she smiling at me?

"Girlfriend, huh?" she chuckled.

"Well, yeah. Sorry, don't you want to be girlfriends or ?" I didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

"I would, but somebody hasn't asked me yet, or I haven't asked them." she teased.

"So you do want to be my girlfriend? Oh. My. God! I can't believe it Kurt is so going to harass me to...oh shit! Kurt!" I jumped out of bed, bare assed naked and ran to the living room for my phone.

"Britt, that's not how you ask someone to be your girlfriend?" I heard her holler as I was halfway down the hall.

Just as I thought. I had forgot to text or call Kurt last night to let him know that I was okay and spending the evening with Santana. He's going to freak out when I tell him we're girl - well, almost girlfriends, there was still the part of asking her.I pulled out my phone from my bag, and as expected, 10 missed calls, 3 voice mails and 35 unanswered texts. He is so going to kill me. Since it was almost ten in the morning, I sent out a quick text and skipped back down the hall. As soon as I entered the room, there was my Latina Sex Goddess propped up on her elbow, still naked, with the sheets down on my side, waiting for me.

"Took ya' long enough, now get your sexy lily white ass back in this bed and cuddle me. I'm cold." she demanded with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted, then jumped into bed, covered us up and pulled her in as close to me as possible.

"You're a dork, you know that?" she giggled.

"Yes, but I'm your dork." I retorted.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Santana, obviously this isn't the grand gesture I had wanted, and no matter how anti-climactic this seems at the moment, would you please be my girlfriend and make me extremely happy to call you mine and me yours?" I asked shyly.

"Brittany, I have been wanting that since the first day we met. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Now, get down here and warm me up." she smiled as we held each other, content to just cuddle and be in each others company.

After lying in bed, cuddling and talking for the last hour, we finally decided to get out of bed and begin our first day as official girlfriends. We showered together, which I might add, was the longest hot shower in my young life! Then after getting dressed and watching Saturday Morning Disney Channel Cartoons, we decided to have breakfast then take a walk around San's property.

"Hey Britt? I have an idea...how about after we eat, we head down to the back pond, sit on the bench and we can feed the ducks, birds and geese that hang out down there?" she asked hopeful.

"That would be awesome. I didn't know you had a pond and ducks." I said, jumping up and down in all my excitement.

"Yep, I do. Plus, I'm guessing that we might be spending a lot of time down there with that reaction I just received. She laughed. Damn, I loved that laugh.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, San grabbed my hand and we headed towards the back patio of her house and walked down the path towards the pond.

"This is amazing San. I didn't realize all this property was yours. You must love it back here?" I asked, taking all the beauty of nature around me.

"Yeah, it is great, but to tell you the truth, I haven't been down here all that much. Your the first person, I've actually wanted to show everything to and bring here. So, I hope you feel special now." she smiled, kissing me softly as we sat down on the bench.

"Here, I brought some bread and birdseed down so we could feed them." she added.

"Awesome. This is the best ever, so far. I love this so much, I love you!" I shouted without realizing what I had just declared. I smacked my hand over my mouth, wishing I could push the oh shit key and delete what I said. With my eyes still wide in shock, I took a slight glance and Santana, hoping I hadn't just ruined the beautiful morning.

"Do-do y-you really mean that. You love me?" she stuttered, still in shock from my diarrhea of the mouth.

"Well, my mother used to tell me if you have to force yourself to say it, it's not meant to be said yet, if it just comes shooting out of your mouth like a bullet from a gun, then it must be true love. So, yeah, I guess I do. I love you Santana Lopez. I am absolutely, positively one hundred percent in love with my girlfriend." I smiled, standing up straight like a peacock showing of his plume of colorful feathers.

"I love you too, Brittany." she stood up with me, pulled me into her so that we were flush and gave me a soft, tender but passionate kiss that showed me exactly how she felt.

"But you're still a dork!" she laughed.

"Yes, but I'm the dork that loves you!" I smiled back as we sat back down on the bench and fed the wide variety of water fowl and birds that came down to join us in our bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n - First of all, I want to apologize for taking way longer than normal for me to update. I live in the midwest. That being said, Mother Nature decided it would be cool to dump 10-12 inches of snow on us twice withing a week...20 inches of snow does not make for a happy letter carrier! Rant done, excuse over...okay, so I know that the "I love you's" and becoming girlfriends seemed fast, but I have my reasons. Hell, I met my wife one day and a week later, she moved in...21 yrs later we are still happy and in love...so true love does happen. I just wanted to let my readers know that, yes it seems fast, but they did talk and get to know each other while Britt was away. Also, they had a huge make out session in the elevator and they both went with their hearts. Hearts get horny too! Besides, they both wanted to be with each other and they both had been dreaming and fantasizing of being together, so, at least it's not a one night stand or random hook up.**

**a/n 2 - I had a bit of a brain freeze the last week, but woke up this morning with renewed vigor at getting this story updated and out there. There isn't a whole lot, if any drama in this story. Mostly just Brittana fluff and great friends. I apologize if this chapter seems boring, but trust me, it's needed. I'm not great at writing smut, but I also understand that it is needed. There also has to be a fair amount of just Brittana fluff as well. If there is something you might want to see in this story, send me a PM or tweet me. meeech69. I will always take any ideas seriously.**

**a/n 3 - So b!ram has been 5 eps so far. With a possible 2 more to go. Brittana was together 4 in season 4 and we have a rumor that after 4x17 they should be on the road to getting back together...that's 6 eps until the end of the season, so 10-7 not bad, but not great. As long as we get what we were promised. Recent and past spoilers have said that Quinn helps Brittana get back together...if the newest spoiler is that Sam cheats on Britt with Quinn, I would be jumping for joy. Also, Ryan saying that Brittana gets back together in a special way would also be totally awesome! Fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! The Brittana Fandom FF writers should, they're brilliant!  
**

Chapter 12

Santana POV

Wow! What an amazing day and a half Britt and I have had. First, we get stuck in the elevator and manage to calm down her extreme claustrophobia by making out. Heavy making out. Second, I gather my nerve and ask her over after our extended ordeal, to which see said yes. (Yay me!) Third, we have a fantastic dinner and more heavy making out leads to making love! Fantastic, amazing, mind-blowing sweet lady loving! And last but not least, we are girlfriends and have declared our love to each other.

I had never had all that happen in a 36 hour period, and we still have the rest of today and tomorrow before we have to be back at work Monday morning. I just hope she doesn't think that all this has happened too fast. I admit, it has happened fast, lightning fast, but I actually feel good about it. Like it was the right time. When cupid's arrow strikes, you fall and you fall hard. There is no denying that this was in fact, true love at first sight. Has to be!

"Penny for your thoughts." I hear her ask me, bringing me out of my fog.

"I was just thinking of you. You and me. I mean us. I mean, fuck!" I chastised myself for not being able to spit out my words.

"Just spit it out hon. It's just me." she chuckled.

"I was just thinking that I hope I didn't scare you, or rush you into anything. It's just that everything felt so right and perfect and I know that it all seems fast, but in my heart, I know you're it for me. Does that make any sense to you? I don't want to rush you or push you into something that maybe you're are not ready for..." my rambling was halted by Britt's fingers on my lips.

"San. Baby. Nothing is moving too fast. Everything is going exactly as nature wants us to take things. We let our hearts do the talking and that's fine with me. In fact, it's perfect. I love you. I'm in love with you. We made love. Amazing, breathtaking, beautiful love. Now, we are together. Girlfriend together, and I couldn't be happier than I am right this minute. Being here, cuddling with you spending and amazing weekend with my girl. So stop your worrying and kiss me will ya'. I kind of miss your lips on mine at the moment." my beautiful blonde giggled.

"Yes ma'am. How on earth could I possibly deny a request like that." I chuckled back.

"Well, quit yapping and put your lips on mine already." she mumbled as she locked her lips onto mine, biting my lower lip.

"Mmmmm." I answered, pulling her closer and deepening our kiss.

"All better now?" she asked.

"Mmm, much. I'm sorry I had doubts. What sounds good for dinner?" I smirked.

"You're forgiven. By the way, nice segue. I'll overlook it this time." she smiled back at me, pulling me in for another kiss.

After an amazing dinner, we decided that we were going to finally watch the movie that we didn't get to watch last night. Britt put in Finding Nemo and I made us some popcorn and grabbed a box of Dots that I had bought at the store after the elevator ordeal. I had remembered Britt saying that she loved Dots, so I made sure to stock up on them for just this type of occasion. I grabbed the blanket from the cedar chest and snuggled in next to by girlfriend, wrapping my hands around hers as she pulled me in closer to watch the movie. After Finding Nemo was over, I asked Brittany if she wanted to go pick out another movie.

"San, I didn't know you were a secret Disney buff. You have every single Disney movie on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray! That's three of each...how come?" she asked me.

"Uhmmm, you weren't supposed to see all of that, but since you have...uh well, before my parents passed away, we had spent two weeks at Disney World and I fell in love. I used to be such a cynic when it came to stuff like that, but when I went there with my mom and dad, I was smitten. We went everywhere and saw everything. I was like a kid in a candy store. When we came back after our visit, they started getting me all the first edition VHS, then when DVD came out, I'd get them as well. After they passed, I started the tradition with Blu-Ray. Now, I have all of the Disney, Disney Pixar and Pixar movies, first release VHS, DVD and Blu-ray. You found out my guilty pleasure. Well, that and your kisses." I blushed, knowing that anyone else would probably make fun of me. Not Brittany. Brittany smiled like it was the most perfect reason on earth.

"I think that's wonderful San. What a great way to remember your trip and a fantastic legacy to remember your parents by. But, now you realize, that now that we're together, you are obligated to watch every single one of these with me!" she giggled.

"I would have it any other way, babe." I grinned back, leaning in to kiss my perfect girlfriend.

"Uhm, San?" my blonde lover started.

"Hmmm" I mumbled, content to spend the rest of my life just as we were, away from the world, here together in each others arms. Yes, I said forever, and I'm pretty sure I mean it. Forever!

"I was, uh, I was wondering what we're going to do about going back to work on Monday. I mean, I know we still have the rest of tonight, well what's left of tonight, and tomorrow, but..." she hesitated, her brows furrowing.

"What's up, B? What do you mean?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"Well, my friends know that I like you, and your friends knew you liked me. And they all seemed okay with everything, even helping us get together, but now that we have, and are and we've done, uh, you know, everything almost...do we tell them?" she asked, almost with a fear I wasn't expecting.

"What do you want to tell them? I'm fine with everyone knowing, B. But it's up to you. We can tell them whatever you want. We can say we're dating, we can say we're together, or we can tell them we're working on it. Personally, I want to shout it from the frikkin rooftop of our building that I'm in love with the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful and sweetest woman in the universe, but that's a little over the top. Still, whatever you are most comfortable with. I love you Britt-Britt, and I'm happy with whatever you decide." I explained, hoping she realized she's not my dirty little secret and that I want the world to know.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay...okay what?" I asked unsure what she was getting at.

"Okay, you can shout it from the rooftop." she grinned as I laughed. "But only if you promise to be careful. Seriously, we can tell everyone, I just don't want to announce it like a press conference. We'll tell our friends, you know, our closest ones , everyone else, they find out when they find out. I just don't want it to effect anything. Oh, I love you too, San. Thank you for putting up with my apprehension. I'm not usually like this, but it's all so new. It's been so long since I've felt this way. Actually, I don't think I've ever felt this way." she said, her cheeks turning hot and red.

"B, like I said. Whatever makes you the most comfortable. When everyone finds out, they find out. I'm just so happy that my dreams are coming true and that you are a huge part of them. Thank you for coming into my life." I said with all the love and feeling I could convey.

"Okay then. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck and Cedes, since they are our closest friends, we can let know. They'll probably figure it out anyway. Especially if we drive in together. Unless, of course you want to drive..." a small peck by me silenced her ramble.

"Britt...I would love to ride in with you. Now that I have you, went to sleep next to you and woke up next to you, I don't really think I could handle separate cars so soon after." I smirked. "I'd be going through Brittany withdrawal. Hell, I'll be going through that anyway once we get to work. Ugh, I don't even want to think of it. And the fact that you live on the other side of town doesn't make me feel all that happy either." I pouted.

"Come on San, I only live 15 minutes from you. You are being so over dramatic about this." she kissed me again.

"But, I know a way to fix that. At least for now." she smirked, pulling me on top of her and passionately kissing me, leaving Tangled just background noise to our making out and eventual lady loving.

**again - all mistakes are mine. Sorry for the shortness...will make up for it later! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n - I am sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks to RL, I'm guessing that I'm going to only be updating once a week. Most likely on Sunday's. It's the only day off I have for the time being and I'm just too exhausted to type when I get home from work. Terrible excuse I know, but I will try to make sure I update every Sunday. **

**a/n 2 - Thanks so much for everyone that has viewed, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. You inspire me to write more and hopefully better. I'm guessing that this story is going to be maybe another 4 or 5 chapters then an epilogue, but you never know. I just don't want to drag it out longer than it needs. Any suggestions, please PM me and let me hear it. Always interested in ideas.**

**a/n 3 - Since the latest episode of Glee, I think I love Santana even more! Hysterical! Now, we just need to get Brittana back together and now. I'm still holding out hope for them to get together before ep 4x20. We need to have at least 2 episodes of them back together. Besides, RIB did promise...but I won't hold my breath.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Glee or any part of it...I still believe the Brittana Fandom FF writers should be writing for Glee instead! **

Chapter 13

Brittany POV

"San, come on! We're going to be late and I really don't want to answer all the questions everyone is going to ask on the elevator about why we're late." I hollered as San was finishing getting dressed.

"Well, it's not all my fault you couldn't keep your hands to yourself in the shower." she retorted.

"You jumped in with me!" I yelled back.

"You said it would save water and be more fun. How is that my fault?" she feigned hurt.

"You know what, never mind. I obviously am not going to win this one. Yes, showering with you was amazing, next time, let's either leave ourselves more time or just wait until the weekend." I reasoned.

"Sooooo, that means there'll be more sleepovers and showers together? Awesome! And no! I will never apologize for amazing shower sex with my hot, gorgeous and naked girlfriend! No matter what questions we get accosted with. My answer will simply be, mind your own fucking business or go get yourself a hooker if you need sex that bad!" she giggled.

"Funny, but not nice! Seriously, though, we should get going. I really don't want to be late and I really don't need to here Kurt and Pucks incessant questions about being-ohhhh, shit! I never called Kurt to let him know what happened! Fuck!" I face palmed myself.

"Britt! You only say that when we're.." she started

"I know! Sorry, it's just that I usually call Kurt at least once on the weekend. I didn't this time, and he knows how frazzled I was Friday going back into the elevator and that you came after me. Damn! He's going to hound me all day. I really wasn't prepared for that. What am I going to do, San?" I rambled, fear setting in at the questions Kurt was going to hurl at me.

"B! Seriously, it's not a big deal. Everyone knows that we were wanting to go out with each other, the elevator just helped us along a bit faster. Plus, if you think Kurt's interrogating is bad, you should have to deal with the crew I have. Puck, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn. Especially Puck and Quinn! They nosey, persistent and downright annoying until they get what they want." she smirked.

"Fine! But I'm using you as a pole to lean on if it gets to crazy." I suggested not realizing what analogy I used.

"Uhm, ok, but I think the only pole I want to see you lean on would be..." she started before I had cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I get it. You have a fantasy with me and a pole! Be good and one day, you may get your wish!" I teased, winking at my girlfriend as she put on her last shoe.

"Hot damn! Count me good as gold until...how long are you going to make me be good?" she frowned, then a huge smile spread across her face as she leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Keep it up like that, and maybe not too long. I used to dance alot, remember? On that note, I did take a job for a few months as an exotic dancer back in college!" I smirked, kissed her lightly on the lips, turned around, wiggled my ass and headed for the door.

"Fuck! I am so in trouble. Hey, B, how long?" she questioned again, catching up to me.

"I said, be good and maybe sooner than you think. Your car or mine?" I smiled my best facetious smile and opened the door for my girl.

"Yours, I like it better. How good and how long?" she begged again.

"You'll see and you'll like it. I promise. Just don't go expecting it and you'll be pleasantly surprised." I teased again, grabbing her hand and twirling around under her arms and around her.

"Fine! But please, don't make me wait forever. I don't grovel well, but I'm not above it!" she giggled, pushed me against the car, kissed me passionately and got in the passenger door.

"Ok. Not too long. I promise. Although, seeing the infamous Satan slash Snixx grovel could be a sight to see." I kept teasing. Loving the interaction between us. Comfortable and fun.

"Snixx does not grovel. Well, she's never had a reason to before. But just the thought of you on a pole. That could seal the deal for me." She teased back.

"Okay, the thought of you groveling and this teasing is doing nothing for calming me down. We better leave or I'll pull your ass back out of the car and fuck you all day long." I threatened.

"Britt-Britt, you can't say things like that. I'll call in sick right here and now. I don't care if we have a pole or not. Just knowing that _You_ are hot and horny does nothing for calming me down. On that thought. Fuck it! I'm calling in and so are you. The elevator getting stuck stressed you out to the point that you need and extra day to calm down. Call in Britt, then call Kurt and tell him you'll explain later tonight and get your sexy hot ass back in my house and my bed!" she demanded.

Who am I to turn down a demand like that! So, I called Will, explained the elevator ordeal from Friday, which he was totally okay with. Then, I called Kurt and explained the whole thing again, adding that I would give him all the details of my weekend with Santana, minus the hot lady loving, of course! After all calls were made, I went searching for the love of my life and sex fiend of my dreams.

"San, are you in here?" I asked as I looked into her bedroom.

"I will be in a minute. I'll be right out." she answered back, from the master bathroom.

"Okay, I'm getting naked now." I yelled as I started to get undressed, wondering what the heck could be taking her so long to get undressed. Unless...

"Good, thing. Saves me the trouble of ripping your clothes off because they're not cooperating." she yelled back as she opened the door from the bathroom.

"Why do you have a robe on? I'm here naked and you still have clothing on? Something is wrong with this picture here." I noticed a slight blush coming from my sexy girlfriend, then a smirk as she came closer to the bed.

"Well, you said you wanted to fuck all day long, I just figured I would add some fun to the mix." she blushed, then started to slide off her robe.

"Yep! That will definitely add some fun! Jeez! San, I didn't know that this was one of your fantasies as well." I smiled.

"Well, yeah. You adding the pole was just icing on the cake. You don't mind do you. I guess I should have asked. I understand if you don't want to use..." I interrupted her rambling with a small peck to her lips, grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bed with me.

"San. As long as it's with you. I'm pretty much up for anything within reason. And even then, I might be up for something new every now and then. I trust you." I told her lovingly. Letting her know that I would do almost anything with her because it was _with her._

"Are you sure. It's not too big or anything is it. I wasn't sure when I bought it that I would ever have the chance to use it. But after this morning, I figured now was as good a time as any." she asked shyly.

"Babe, look at me. I told you. It's fine. I'm willing to try whatever you want, whenever. But I will warn you, if you do decided to ever get a pole, you better take the week off. Because, I assure you, you will not be able to walk for a week!" I said adamantly.

"Yes ma'am. Looking forward to it. Now, where were we...I think...I was...just starting to...kiss...you...here..." she said, kissing me from the lips down to my cleavage.

"Mmmm, I-I think that was about right. Don't stop." I begged.

I closed my eyes as Santana started to knead my breasts as she made her way down my neck and cleavage with open mouth kisses. The second she took my nipple in one hand and started to pinch and twist, I gasped. I gasped again as she took the other nipple into her mouth, sucked then nibbled until both nipples were standing perky and hard. Next thing I knew, I could feel Santana's warm breath just above where I ached for her the most. Tongue, fingers, strap-on, I didn't care what she put there, as long as she put something there now.

"San, don't tease me so much, please. I'm already dripping for you." I pleaded.

"So wet, baby. All for me?" she smirked.

"Ungh, y-yes." I gasped as she slid her tongue through my sopping wet folds.

As she continued to lick, and suck on my clit, I grabbed for the sheets, turned my head into the pillow to bury the grunts and groans my brunette lover was causing me to let go. Just as I thought she couldn't tease me any longer, she inserted one finger then two, then a third.

"Oh God, San, that feels so good." I panted.

"Don't close your eyes or look away. Look at me, B, please. I want to see you." she asked, as her eyes looked into mine with all the love and passion she could emit.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

All I could do was nod my head that I wanted it as much as she did.

"If you want me to stop, just let me know. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make you feel as fantastic as you make me feel." she said

"Please, don't stop, San. Don't...stop...ungh." I moaned.

San worked her way back up my abs, to my breast, then my nipples, to my jawline and finally to my lips. As she grabbed the head of the dildo and started to rub it up and down my clit and my folds. Slowly, she pushed the tip in until she felt me tense. I nodded my head for her to keep going as our eyes stayed locked onto each other. When the initial pain of something foreign entering my nether region, I started to relax. When I felt more relaxed, I started to buck my hips upwards to let San know that I wanted her to start moving.

San's slow and methodical thrusts were awkward at first, being that neither one of us had used a strap-on before. Eventually, the awkwardness dissipated and a rhythm was beginning to happen. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, my Latina lover stopped her movement, earning a grunt of disapproval from me, but soon after, she grabbed my thighs and pushed them upwards, then lowering my legs onto her shoulders, giving her a better angle for deeper penetration. Earning another grunt of surprise and satisfaction on my part.

"Ung God San, so close. That feels so good baby." I panted, digging my fingernails further into her shoulders with each passing thrust.

"Me too, babe. Me too." she moaned her reply as she buried her head into my neck and collarbone.

With a few more pelvic thrusts, I started to go over the edge. My back arched, my legs stiffened, and my whole body just lost control. A few pumps later, I felt San's body stiffen and start to shudder as well, signaling that she too was in the throws of her orgasm. After we rode our orgasms out together, I lay motionless in my lover's bed as she lay, sated and exhausted on top of me.

"That...was...unbelievably amazing, B." she panted. Satisfaction and exhaustion evident in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah. Mind blowing. Just...give...me...a...few...and we can try some more." I tried to say in between trying to catch my breath.

As soon as I said that, San went to pull out. I whimpered and begged her to stay inside of me. Her, or at least the thought of her inside of me, filling me and stretching me felt too good for me to want her out yet. She eased herself down on top of me, kissed me softly on the collarbone, jawline and neck, then gave me a sweet peck on my lips.

"Whatever you want sweetie. I'm just going to stay right here for a bit." she smiled into my neck.

"Okay, but just to remind you, when we catch our second, third, fourth winds and then some, I'm going to show you the reason we called in sick today. We may just be too tired to go in tomorrow from all the sex and sweet lady loving today. The day has just begun." I promised her, kissing the top of her head as we fell back asleep together.

"I'd be up, or down with that, just...need...to...sleeeeeep...a few." she slurred as she fell asleep on top of my chest.

I wrapped my arms around my lover, thought about the things we could do and try and drifted off to sleep into dreamland. Dreaming of the rest of the day and night with Santana. Maybe I've finally found the**_ ONE_**. It definitely feels like I have. Only time will tell, but for now, I will take the fact that I have the rest of the day and night to fuck our brains out! Then to get to that pole I teased about.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n - Sorry again for the delay, but like I said, RL happens. Too tired and exhausted to concentrate on writing a decent chapter. But I still plan on trying to update every Sunday at least. Hopefully, the chapters will start to get a little bit longer now. Thanks to my best lyleerose for all her help with everything. She keeps me grounded and sane. But on a happy note, less than 20 days and I see my wife again after being apart because of jobs for almost 6 months. Believe me...that's feels like a lifetime!  
**

**a/n 2 - Thanks to all the views, reviews, faves and alerts! You have no idea how awesome it is to see all the new alerts. It really inspires me to write better and hopefully you all will like what I put down. Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to see, PM me. I'm starting to lose some ideas and I could use the creative minds some of you have. Just to let you know, I'm going to try and post weekly, which lately seems to be every other week instead. My solution is shorter chapters - This way, I can get out a thought, proof it, then get something out to you. Not exactly what I wanted to do, but It seems best for the time being. I promise, not too short though, at least 1500 words. Enough to get a good thorough chap in.  
**

**a/n 3 - Not going to mention anything about the eps other than the fact that I'm still not watching til our girls are back together. But from what I've heard, Santana is killing it! And WTH is going on with all the angst in the Brittana FF's? I can't handle that much angst! I guess that's why I'm writing fluff n smut. Too damn much hurt and angst for me to deal with at the moment. And then LOST GIRL goes and breaks my heart! I needz my Lesbian ships to stay together, frkn hell!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! At this point, no one should! Happy Easter everyone.  
**

Chapter 14

Santana POV

"Well, B...count me officially mind blown and exhausted! Both sexually and physically! Damn, I didn't think that was even possible. How did you even get into half of those positions, let alone get me into them?" I asked.

"I'm a dancer by nature silly. I'm flexible. For all kinds of things." my sexy blonde answered back to me.

"You can say that again." I told her, as I rolled onto my side facing her and pulling her closer to me.

"Do you need a break, or sleep? I think I'm actually hungry. Wanna come to the kitchen and we can make a late lunch or something. Gotta replenish all the energy we just spent. Then we can start all over again." she giggled.

" I vote for food. Sorry, honey, but my stomach is letting me know just how empty it really is." I smiled back, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed with me.

I handed Britt some boxers and one of my t-shirts, put some on myself and we headed to the kitchen for some much needed food. After another couple rounds of making love and fucking each others' brains out, we finally had a nice relaxing and gentle love making shower. Then we made dinner together, settled into each other on the sofa and watched a few movies, talked, laughed, made out and made love until we fell asleep in each others arms. Definitely, not ready to go into work and be bombarded with questions from Quinn and every other person that knows how much I have been wanting to take Brittany out on a date, let alone make her my girlfriend. I'm also fairly sure that Britt doesn't really want to answer all the questions she has coming from Kurt after her quick phone call to him this morning.

The next morning, I was woken up by getting gentle little kisses peppered all over my face, ending only when I smiled and finally opened my eyes. Opening my eyes to the most beautiful blue eyes in the morning was something that I hope I never get used to, but also hoping that I won't have to wake up without them very often. I know everything seems to have been moving at supersonic speeds here, but, my heart and my brain are telling me that she is it. Brittany S. Pierce is the one for me and I want to make her mine, that is if she'll have me. But, first I have to find out if she even wants to live with me after such a short time. Especially after already buying a house. So much to deal with and talk about. She's worth it. She's worth everything. I feel it in my heart and my bones.

"San?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, B." I answered back with a small smile, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Where'd you go? I asked you a question and you didn't answer. When I looked at you, you looked far away. Is everything okay?" she smiled softly, kissed me gently on the lips and waited for me to answer.

"I was just thinking about the future. Our future. Or at least, I hope our future. I mean, I see you in my future, but I don't want to rush you or anything. Well, maybe.." I rambled on until she stopped me with another peck on the lips.

"San...Of course I see a future with you. I also don't think anything can be anymore rushed than what we've done this weekend already. Plus, you're adorable when you ramble. I love it and I love you." she giggled, pulling me on top of her and kissing me deeper.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt. Now, if we don't get up and get going, we're going to end up just like yesterday. Not that I'm complaining, but I really don't want to have to explain more than I already have to. Besides, you have Kurt to deal with. I think that's going to be way worse than anything I have to deal with except Quinn maybe." I laughed.

"And what's wrong with how yesterday ended up?" she fake frowned.

"Ohhhh, nothing was _wrong _how yesterday started and ended. Nothing at all. I just know that dealing with our friends is going to take alot of...well shit. What do you want to tell them B? Whatever you want to say is fine with me. Besides, I heard you tell Kurt that you'd tell him ALL about it today. I hope you leave a few things out though." I chuckled.

"San, we can tell them anything you want. I don't care if they know anything. I'm just so happy that we finally got together and we're girlfriends and in love. I'm floating on cloud 9 and couldn't be any happier." she bragged.

"Okay, whatever it is then. We tell them everything but the sex. I don't need Puck and his destructions! I mean, they'll assume correctly that we have, but they don't need to know how and how often. Is that okay with you, babe?" I smiled, hoping that she was okay with that.

"Duh! I don't want everyone knowing all our business. Though it does seem that they've been in our corner. Which is an awesome start!" she giggled.

"True. I've known them all forever and we practically know everything about each other, but you're right, they don't need to know everything." I agreed.

"You shower first or me? If we go together, we'll end up missing again. For some reason, when I'm anywhere near a naked Britt-Britt, I have to be naked and then things happen and next thing you know, we miss work again." I smirked, pulling her naked body next to mine, kissing her, then smacking her ass as she heads towards the bathroom, winking and blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

After Britt took her shower, I took mine. We ate a nice, but small breakfast, then drove in to work together. We had originally planned on driving in separate, but then figured that would only cause more questions and problems, so we gambled and went in together, anxious about the day and conversations that lie ahead.

As soon as we pulled into the parking garage and headed to the lobby to the elevator, I noticed...well, I should say we noticed at the same time, all of our friends were huddled in a group waiting for the elevator. We also noticed that they all seemed to be engaged in one conversation. US! Us being Britt and myself and why we weren't at work on Monday. I also overheard Kurt explaining that we were stuck in the elevator for over 5 hours on Friday. At that point, we got closer and Finn noticed the clicking of our heels. He turned to look at us, which caused the rest of the gang to follow his gaze. As soon as they were all turned and realized it was the topic of conversation that was coming towards them, silence overtook them all, then almost at the same time, they all looked at us with the 'we know what you've been up to' looks on their faces. They looked down at our hands as Brittany grabbed hold of mine, knowing that we were about to be bombarded with a thousand questions. I looked at our hands, smiled at her softly, blushed then turned back to the group ready for the onslaught that was seconds away. Damn, that was going to be the longest elevator ride ever.


	15. Author's Note

Sorry to everyone thinking this was an update- I plan to update soon, but no internet means no updating. I can't apologize enough. I do ha e a good excuse though. My wife and I are moving from the northeast to the midwest as I text this out! Total life change due to job transfer. As soon as I'm up and running 'puter wise- I will be updating. Thanks to everyone that has followed, alerted, faved, viewed and reviewed- ya'll are awesome! Be back soon! Hopefully sometime next week! Thanks again for understanding. Meech


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n - Again, I apologize for the short chapters, but I felt that it was the best way to update sooner. I am also super sorry for taking so long to update, but as always, RL always tends to get in the way of my passion of writing. Things have started to calm down finally. I have a few more ideas for later chapters, but It's just getting to them...and yes, there is a pole somewhere in there! This has definitely been a fun story to write, but I won't be dragging this on and on and on...but I will still have at least 10 more chapters now that I have shortened them. Thanks to all the faves, alerts, reviews and views. They are definitely inspiring me to continue.  
**

**a/n 2 - Also, I have finally completed my move from the northeast to the midwest, and have been reunited with my wife. After being apart for 6 months, we can finally start putting our new home together. That is the reason for the delay in updating. I have had to readjust to living here and unpacking and taking care of all the things a new hope entails. Thanks to all for being so patient. This is totally un-beta'd so forgive me for my mistakes. I take full responsibility for being too lazy to re-read and edit.  
**

**a/n 3 - Thanks again to my ghost beta lyleerose for helping me so much. You are da best! And thanks for being such a great sounding board.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee...and I wish RIB didn't now that the season is over and sucked!  
**

Chapter 15

Brittany POV

As soon as San and I walked into the corridor towards the elevators, we could hear people talking. The closer we got, I realized that the group of people were our friends and the conversation was about us. All kinds of thoughts were going through my brain. These were our friends. The same friends that helped to get us together in round-a-bout ways. The same friends that would tease us for all the longing looks we gave each other in the elevator. The same group of friends that l was now watching turn their heads, look at us and smile. They smiled with those all knowing grins that they all knew what had happened all weekend long and why San and I were no shows yesterday at our perspective jobs. Damn! Just damn! I instinctively reached down for Santana's hand, finding it open waiting for my hand to join hers. I intertwined our fingers, looked shyly at my new girlfriend and lover, squeezed her hand, dipping my head down slightly and headed us towards the elevator. This was going to be one long elevator ride.

"Hey Britt, San...How was your weekend?" Puck said, finally breaking the silence after the slow ride to the 8th and 9th floors.

"Or should I say, extended weekend?" he snickered again, along with the rest of the group.

"Come on guys, if you know, then why harass them about it. Just because none of you got any doesn't mean we should mess with the ones that finally got together and did." Kurt said, laughing while semi trying to contain the group.

"Yes! That means I win! Pay up all you chumps! Yup! Thats' right, the Puckmeister has yet again called it. One of these days, you people will stop doubting my sexth sense! I take your money everytime!" He chanted in victory, as everyone started to put tens and twenties into the palm of Puck's outstretched hand.

"You bet on when we would do it? That's low. I expected it from Puck, but jeez Quinn, I didn't think you would stoop so low. San scolded.

"I couldn't refuse. I knew that you had a date this weekend, I just didn't think you would move so fast. But Britt, you should ask you're buddy Kurt how close he came to winning it all. He was the one that knew you were with Santana since Friday!" Quinn challenged as she through Kurt under the bus.

"Sorry Britt. But when I saw Puck at the bar on Friday night, we started talking and next thing I knew we were betting on when IT would happen. Sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kurt pleaded.

"I know you will Kurtie! But it will take a long time to make up for this. I'm thinking shopping trips and expensive shoes!" I teased, totally meaning every word. Knowing that once I said shoes, he knew I was serious, but that he was forgiven.

"So, really...you two are together now. Like girlfriends?" an oblivious Finn asked.

"Yeah, since you two are bopping bellies and doing the horizontal vagina dance, are you dating now?" Puck sniggered nudging a chuckling Sam.

"If you immature, sorry excuse for a living human being, sometime ass-hat fricktards are that intent on knowing the dating status of Brittany and myself, fucking duh! Yes, we finally got together and are now officially dating and girlfriends. As for you Puckerman, amphibian scum sucking so-called best friend of mine, you owe me half of what you won. Since, you seem to know every move I make, you know that on Friday night, half of your winnings will be spent treating me and my girl to a nice evening of dinner and dancing, not at some chick and titty bar for you and the dynamic duo friends of yours." San rants pointing to Finn and Sam at the end.

"What, why do I have to spend $200 dollars on you for dinner and dancing when I can...awwww fuck! You sneaky bitch. Fine, you win. Friday...dinner and dancing and fun will be had by all at my stupid expense." Puck submitted. Head hanging, "Happy now wench!? You always do that to find out how much I won. You'd think knowing you my whole life I'd catch on. But as you have proven, yet again...you are the superior mind. Good thing I love you. By the way, it's about time you were happy and I'm happy for you." he smiled giving Santana a bear hug and winking at me in the process.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I put up with your shit and, yeah, I love you too. Ass-hat!" San retorted then returned the hug and we all giggled.

"Does this happen alot between the two of them?" I asked Quinn, tilting my head into the direction of the bear hug.

"More often than you think, but they look out for each other. Puck is really just a good natured, teddy bear at heart. He always means well, but just goes about things in strange ways that usually get him into trouble for sticking his foot into his mouth. But yeah, he's a keeper as a friend." Quinn explained.

"Damn right I am. I gotchyer back Brittany. Just don't break her heart and all will be good in the world." he smiled.

"Deal!" I smiled back.

"Well, shit. That was anti-climactic! I thought we would at least get some girl on girl deets. Guess not! You know I live vicariously through my friends and their lives, since my love life is totally non-existant at the moment. Thanks for ruining the moment boys." Quinn says pointing at Puck and Sam.

"And Finn, you're guily by default for just hanging around the bunch of forever single losers." she added

"Wow, Quinn. I didn't know you had all that bottled up inside. Guess you need to get your gay out and go find yourself a good woman." San stated then the whole group of us laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm just too damn picky I guess. I doubt I'll ever find the right one for me. But I still have hope. Hell, you found someone to put up with all your snarkiness and sarcasm. No offense Brittany." she explained.

"None taken. But Quinn, I promise you, there is someone out there just for you. You may be total polar opposites, but you will click on the right level to be together. That's what happened with us. It just happens, and you may not even expect or be looking for it." I said, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Thanks Britt, I hope you're right." she smiled.

"I am. Just be patient and good things happen. I know it sounds cliche', but it's true. That's how San and I got together, it just happened..."

"Oh, good the deets finally!" Puck chimed in before getting a sharp elbow in the gut from Kurt.

"Whaaaa, I thought it was just getting to the good part." Puck pouted.

"I'm sure you were, but ehhhhhh, wrong again. One of these days you'll learn, Pucky, you'll never know what goes on behind my closed doors." San chided.

"Gooood daaaaamn, you know I hate it when you call me that. But, I will find out one of these day." He promised.

"Good luck with that, and if you do, you might actually learn how to treat a woman to keep her." San smirked as she leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek then lips.

Just as Puck was about to continue on, the elevator doors open for my floor. I leaned in, gave San another kiss, whispered that I'd call her in a few, then Kurt and I headed out of the elevator to our offices. As the doors were about to close, I could hear Puck groaning in pain as I caught the end of San's left fist land on Pucks shoulder. She had told me that they had a weird and strange friendship. In those few minutes, I was beginning to understand exactly what she meant. They were practically like brother and sister. I had asked if San had ever dated Puck, and when all I got in return was a hysterical laugh and half of her drink in my face, I realized that was far from what they were. They had known each other since they were like three. Grew up together and always had each other's back. San had always known she was gay and Puck was always there to stand up for her whenever she needed. I wish I had a friend like that. I never had that kind of friend support, but at least I had my family. That was better than nothing. But it would have been nice to have a friend as loyal as Puck, albeit a strange friend, but none the less loyal.

I know Kurt is loyal to me, but I wish I had someone like Puck my whole life. I didn't have a lot of friends and my family wasn't always there to talk to, at least I'm close to my brothers, but they're so far away. My whole life I'd always had a loving and supportive family, they just weren't always around when I really needed to talk to someone. I'm close with both my brothers, but closest with the youngest. I can honestly say, though, that Kurt is my first and only best friend since I'd left home. I'm glad to have met him and now I'm glad I have him, Santana and her group of friends. My life is definitely looking up!

"Soooo, the weekend was that good, huh?" Kurt asked as we got to our office.

"Why do you ask that?" I answered.

"Britt, you have this glow like you're pregnant, although, I know for a fact that unless Santana has a penis or you're the Virgin Mary incarnate, you are not pregnant. Sooo, that being said, the weekend and yesterday must have definitely been good!" he laughed.

"Well, as a matter of fact my friend...I don't think it could have gone any better. We talked alot, laughed alot, found out about each other alot..." I was starting to say.

"and had sex alot!" Kurt chuckled as he finished my sentence for me.

"Yes. We had sex alot and we said I Love You to each other and are officially girlfriends. Happy now?" I sarcastically asked.

"Much! I am so happy for you Brittany. You deserve to finally be together and happy. I could see the first time your eyes met that you two were made for each other. It just took you forever to finally act on it. But I'm glad she makes you happy. If she so much as causes one little crack in your heart, Lord, I hope I don't ever have to give her the Hummel evil eye and talk. I will though, if she hurts you." he informed me.

"She won't. I know she won't. At least not intentionally. But I don't plan on ever giving her a reason to be unhappy either. I think you are definitely right. We were made for each other. I never really believed in love at first sight, soulmates or that kind of stuff. But, I'm starting to be a believer now. Thanks for all you're nudging Kurt. You really are a great best friend." I complimented him giving him a big hug.

"Anytime. I'm glad you came here. You're my best friend too. Thanks. Now, enough of all the sentimental sappiness, I"m going to cry. If I do, I'll ruin this fantastic shirt I just bought." he giggled sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll be over in a minute to work on that project. I just have to call Santana and see if she made it past the gauntlet." I smirked.

"Good thing you only have me here, I'd hate to have to go through that posse." we laughed together and headed to our separate offices.

Instead of calling, I decided to text just in case San was in a meeting or doing something important.

_**Hi sweetie - I hope u made it 2 ur studio ok. ;P**_

_**Yeah, I made it ok. Is it wrong 2 say I miss u already? Cuz I really do! ;(**_

_**No, cuz I miss u 2! Kurt wants 2 kno if u made it past the gauntlet? lol**_

_**Haha! Of course, they mean well, but sometimes 2 nosey for their own good! Wanna have lunch? **_

_**Please say yes! ;)**_

_**Duh, Yes! You have a great bunch of friends. I'm glad you have them. I should let u go now. See you at Lunch. Same time - Same place! Luv you!**_

_**They are the best friends really! Are u gonna dress up as Batman for me? ;)**_

_**Not for lunch, but if you are a good girl, maybe...and maybe I'll slide down the batpole too! lol**_

_**Ok, we have to stop or I'm coming down for an early lunch! later sweetie! love u 2!**_

_**LMAO - soon! ;P**_

And with that, I put my phone back in my bag, headed over to Kurt's office and we started on the project we had been working on! I just wish I would be able to concentrate fully on the project. Having dress up Santana and pole sightings in my thoughts, I couldn't really concentrate like I should. Maybe I should give in and give her a pole dance sooner than I had planned.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry utility everything thinking this was an update. I actually have the next few chapters outlined and mostly written, but as of late, real life and the uncooperative actions of my now former laptop have hindered this story severely! My motherboard fried and I am trying to save the money for a new laptop. I will not abandon this story, I promise I will be finishing this ff, just not from my iPhone. I will keep you updated on the status of my upcoming purchase. I will keep working in this in the meantime. Also, If you have any suggestions for the final 5 or 6 chaps let me know. Thanks for all the pms and views etc. It means a lot to me.

Meech


End file.
